L'étrange cas John Doe
by Mellyturtle
Summary: Amnésique depuis 2 ans, John ne sait pas qui il est. Il cauchemarde souvent et il voit des sorciers partout... Il vit dans un centre où il rencontre Kyle, 10 ans, là aussi depuis 2 ans. Une étrange amitié nait entre le jeune garçon, qui ne veut qu'une chose, retrouver ses parents biologiques qui viennent de Godric's Hollow et John qui veut juste savoir qui il est...
1. Résumé long

Vous vous réveillez, allongé dans un lit avec des bandages sur les bras et le visage. Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ou encore ce que vous faites là.

Vous vous relevez et vous ne reconnaissez pas le visage blafard au nez crochu dans le miroir. Un médecin arrive et vous apprend que vous avez eu un accident dont vous n'avez pas souvenir et vous ne retenez qu'un seul mot du charabia médical : amnésie.

C'est ce qui est arrivé à John. D'ailleurs John ce n'est pas son nom. Comme toutes les personnes qui ont perdu l'intégralité de leur mémoire, ils l'ont appelé John Doe pour pouvoir l'identifier.

Toutes les nuits, depuis 2 ans, il fait des cauchemars et le médecin du centre spécialisé où il habite, lui affirme que son subconscient essaye de lui parler...

Mais pourquoi rêve-t-il qu'il a des pouvoirs magiques ou encore qu'il a une baguette ? Parce que la Magie.. ça n'existe pas.

Tout ce que peut dire John de son passé c'est qu'il a une connaissance approfondie en matière de botanique et qu'il connait les vertus des plantes...

Et puis, il y a Kyle, l'enfant du centre, détesté par ses parents qui se met en tête de retrouver ses parents biologiques alors qu'il ne sait sur eux que le nom de la ville où ils habitaient : Godric's hollow.

Ces deux personnages sont aussi différents que complémentaires. Réussiront-ils à trouver la voie pour les mener à ce qu'ils veulent vraiment ?

(Soyez clément, cette histoire a été écrite sur la plage pendant que je me prenais le PIRE coup de soleil de ma entire life x) )


	2. Prologue

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui John ?  
-Comme hier.  
Le médecin se rabattit sur son fauteuil et observa son patient. John était avec eux depuis 2 ans et il lui semblait toujours aussi renfrogné. Il devait le pousser pour qu'il parle un minimum. Il se souvint de leurs premières séances. Il était muet comme une carpe et regardait dehors.  
-Vous avez fait un cauchemar cette nuit ?  
-Pourquoi me posez-vous la question alors que vous savez les réponses ?  
Le médecin sourit et croisa ses mains.  
-Oui, répondit le patient au bout d'une minute. C'est toujours la même chose mais ça devient de plus en plus _absurde_.  
-Absurde ?  
-Oui. Je suis dans cette maison délabrée avec cet homme qui vocifère qui me frappe et il se retrouve projeté au mur.. comme par magie et je vole. La femme au sol prend une baguette et jette un sort à l'homme à terre.  
Il semblait furieux et confus. Ses yeux noirs corbeaux brillaient de fureur.  
-Vous m'aviez dit que si je faisais des cauchemar, c'était mon inconscient qui essayait de me parler. Que dois-je en conclure ? Que je suis un sorcier ou que vous vous êtes trompés ? Parce que sauf preuve du contraire, la magie ça n'existe pas.  
-Je pense surtout que c'était un cauchemar. L'infirmière en chef m'a dit que vous aviez regardé un film avec les enfants du centre.  
-Je m'ennuyais et eux aussi. Vous ne pourriez pas leur proposer une activité ludique ?  
-DE quoi parlait-il ce film ?  
-De sorcellerie.  
John se leva et fit les cents pas dans le bureau avant de s'arrêter devant la plante qui prenait la poussière dans un coin.  
-Que dîtes-vous John ?  
-Je me demandais pourquoi je confiais ma santé mentale à un homme qui ne sait pas prendre soin d'une plante aussi rare que l'achianti abyssala.  
-De la quoi ? Aaah.. le yucca.  
-Ce n'est _pas_ un yuccas mais l'achianti abyssala. Ils sont de la même famille. Masi leur entretien est différent.  
John se pencha en avant et caressa la plante.  
-Si j'étais vous, je mettrais de la vase dessus, sur la terre. Dans 2 mois, elle fera des fruits. Les fruits de l'abyssala sont très utiles pour...  
John s'arrêta de parler et se releva l'œil hagard.  
-Utile pour...  
Il avait une certaine envie de savoir jusqu'où son patient pouvait aller. Il n'avait jamais montré un tel intérêt pour la botanique devant lui. Mais il ne dit rien.  
-Je ne savais pas que je savais ça.  
-C'est une très bonne chose John.  
-Oui. Vous croyez que je vais retrouver la mémoire un jour ? Je veux dire entièrement ?  
-Je l'espère mais l'esprit et le cerveau sont des matières très complexes.  
Un bip se fit entendre.  
-et.. reprit le médecin, cette connaissance des plantes qui semble vous revenir est une bonne chose. Notre séance est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous revoyons demain à la même heure.

Une fois le patient dehors, le médecin retira ses lunettes et les essuya. L'amnésie de son patient était impressionnante pour lui. C'était l'un de ses premiers patients après avoir fini la fac de médecine. Il venait juste de commencer son poste de psychiatre dans le prestigieux établissement sainte Lauren quand il avait eu affaire à John Doe. Cet homme ne se souvenait de rien. Ni de son année de naissance, ni de son nom, ou de ses parents. De rien du tout?. Il avait entre 35 et 40 ans. PAs plus. ET il avait perdu l'intégralité de sa vie dans un accident deux ans plus tôt.  
C'était la première fois en 2 ans que son visage s'éclairait en parlant de la plangte. Le médecin écrivit sur ses notes : _attrait pour la botanique - pharmacien ?_. et referma le dossier John Doe. Des specimens comme lui, il n'y en avait qu'un seul dans toute une carrière, il devait le surveiller de très près. Vraiment très près. Il se leva et arpenta la pièce. Il vit son patient par la fenêtre. Il avait des cheveux courts noirs corbeaux et un gigantesque nez crochu. Il se demanda une seconde si son patient avait toujours eu ce teint blafard avant de secouer la tête. Ce devait être le se souvenait de son arrivée ici avec ses cheveux mi-longs noirs et gras et ce teint.. olive/blanc à faire peur.  
-C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à une vieille sorcière, ricana le médecin.  
Il cessa de rire et ouvrit la porte à une autre patiente  
-Bonjour Caroline, asseyez-vous.


	3. Chapter 1 : la fugue

-Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes entrain de faire ? Lâchez-le immédiatement.

La voix de John tonna et les enfants du quartier lâchèrent le petit garçon blond qu'ils tenaient, avant de décamper en le traitant de taré.  
-Merci John, marmonna le garçon. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'intervenir. Je suis habitué.  
Il avait 10 ans et ses parents l'avaient mis dans l'établissement depuis ses 8 ans, l'année de l'arrivée de John.  
-Il faut que tu évites les ennuis comme ça. Tes parents..  
-Ce ne sont pas mes parents. Je suis adopté.  
-ne voudraient pas te retrouver avec une jambe en moins, continua-t-il en notant l'information dans un coin de son crâne.  
-Ils s'en moquent. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, chez les fous ? Ils sont estimé que j'étais kleptomane. Pourquoi ? Parce que des choses disparaissaient de la maison et réapparaissaient dans ma chambre. Je suis sûr que c'est mon frère aîné qui faisait le coup. Je ne suis pas un voleur et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
-Amnésie. John n'est pas mon vrai prénom.  
-Merde. C'est hyper relou ça. Je compatis. C'est quoi ton vrai nom ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit sèchement John, sinon je ne serais pas amnésique. Réfléchis.  
-John ça te va pas comme non. Tu n'as pas une tête à t'appeler joon. Comme moi je n'ai pas une tête à m'appeler Kyle.  
-Non en effet.  
-On devrait s'enfuir loin d'ici et changer de nom. En prendre des plus adaptés. Qu'est-ce t'en penses ?  
-Je pense que tu es un gosse complètement fou. Tu es un ENFANT, tu ne peux pas partir à l'aventure.  
-Je suis sérieux. Je vais partir d'ici. Essayer de trouver qui je suis, qui sont mes parents, avec tou sans toi. Moi les fous obligés d'avaler des médocs, c'est pas ma came. Je pars d'ici ce sir. REjoins mo devant le grillage nord. SI tu n'es pas là, je partirais seul.

John n'arrêta et dévisagea le garçon. Il y reconnut une détermination hors du commun. Son plan était fou. Cet enfant était inconscient.

Il mangea comme chaque soir dans le le réfectoire. Il trouva la nourriture infâme comme chaque soir. Il se lava les dents comme chaque soir. Mais contrairement à chaque soir, il ne se mit pas en pyjama. Il se rhabilla et prit son sac à dos. Il fourra dedans quelques habits propres et il attendit. À deux heures tapantes, il était à côté du portail.  
-Je ne savais pas si tu allais venir.  
Kyle l'attendait les yeux brillants. John regretta d'être venu. Si ils se faisaient attraper, ils passeraient pour des fugitifs et lui pour un kidnappeur pédophile. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir, quelqu'un arrivait.  
-Suis-moi.  
L'enfant lui prit la main et couru vers le grillage. Il s'accroupit et se faufila. John faillit renoncer mais il entendit un chien aboyer. Il détestait les chiens, surtout celui-là. Il était grand, noir et mastoc. Un dobberman gigantesque. John se faufila à son tour et referma le passage.  
Ils marchèrent à travers la forêt qui bordait l'établissement jusqu'à se trouver sur une petite route de campagne.  
-Tu sais comment faire ? Pour tes parents ?  
-Oui et non. Enfin, je n'ai pas leur nom mais j'ai des indications. Godrics Hollow, tu sais où c'est ?  
Un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche gigantesque lui apparut en tête. il secoua la tête pour enlever cette vision inopportune.  
-Alors ? Tu sais où c'est ? insistait Kyle.  
-Ça me rappelle quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. On va chercher dans la première ville qu'on va croiser.  
-On sera recherché dans tout le pays, pas question qu'on aille dans une ville.  
-Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. Et en plus on marche sur une route, qui dit route, dit ville à proximité. Tiens regarde, je te l'avais dit.  
Il avait marqué un point. John se mit à rire.  
-Pourquoi tu ris John ?  
-Parce que tu as raison. Je n'étais pas obligé de venir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu. Je vais retourner sur mes pas.  
-Tu vas pas me laisser seul, hein ? Dans une forêt ? ET si je croise des inconnus.  
-Je ne te connais pas. Si tu voulais une baby-sitter, fallait en engager une, gamin.  
-Et si je croise des loups garous ?  
John eut en tête l'image d'un loup près d'un arbre au clair de lune, entouré d'un gros chien noir. Il avait l'air si réel. Il frémit.  
-Ça n'existe pas.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air _si _convaincu que ça.  
-Bien sûr que si, objecta l'adulte, passablement énervé.  
-Pourquoi tu trembles alors ?  
John n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tremblait. Il regarda sa longue main et referma son poing, rageur.  
-Sérieusement John, tu vas pas me laisser hein ? Je.. je suis incapable de réussir seul. Je ne suis déjà pas capable de me défendre par moi-même !  
-Ne dis pas ça.  
-Tu es le seul adulte qui m'a défendu un jour dans ma vie. Tout le monde me trouve bizarre. ou fou mais pas toi.  
-Je suis bizarre et fou et toi aussi. Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée.  
Il continua néanmoins. Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était. Il y avait un hôtel, dans le coin, du genre crasseux et lugubre. D'ailleurs c'est la première chose que vit John quand il entra, c'était la poussière.  
-Mets ta capuche gamin, avait-il ordonné à Kyle avant de pousser la porte.  
Ils rentrèrent dans le hall et ils sonnèrent à la petite cloche.  
-Il me faudrait une chambre pour moi et ma fille.  
Le jeune garçon portait un grand ciré jaune et des cheveux longs. Il passerait aisément pour une fille. John paya et ils montèrent à l'étage.  
-Une fille ? tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
-Dès demain on recherchera nos signalements. Je brouille les pistes tête de linotte. Il faut dormir quelques heures. On repart à l'aube.  
-On a l'impression que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

Ils louèrent une voiture dès 6h30 du matin, soit quelques heures seulement après leur arrivée. Kyle continua à dormir dans la voiture. Quand John avait eu son accident, il ne savait plus rien faire. Il avait repassé son permis et grâce à ça, il filait sur la route à grande vitesse.  
-John ? Est-ce qu'il y a des choses dont tu te souviens ? Comme des images ou des noms ?  
-Parfois, ça fait écho mais c'est otut.  
Ils virent un barrage routier. Ils ralenttirent et payèrent. Kyle ne commença à respirer normalement que quand ils furent loin derrière.  
-Putain, on a eu chaud.  
John coula un regard vers son passager. Il était décidemment très vulgaire comme gosse.  
-On va surtout abandonner la voiture dès qu'on peut.  
Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après dans une grande ville. La possibilité qu'on les retrouve ici était multipliée par 100 masi Kyle voulait trouve un plan.

Ce fut une réelle déception pour lui quand il ne trouva pas Godrics Hollow dans Google.  
-Mais personne ne sait où se trouve cette putain de ville pourrie, c'est pas possible ! Quelle idée d'aller se perdre à Godrics Hollow, ville fantôme que personne ne connait !  
-Excusez-moi jeune homme.  
Une vieille femme se retourna tout en leur parlant. Elle portait une vieille robe bleue nuit et était ridée comme un pruneau. Elle avait l'air un peu follle d'après John mais pourtant, elle semblait avoir toute sa tête.  
-Vous cherchez Godrics Hollow ? Je sais où est cette ville. C'est à 15 minutes à peu près au sud ouest de Londres.  
-Le Sud ouest vous dites, répéta John. Très bien merci madame.  
La femme partie, Kyle recommença à chercher. John le regarda sans comprendre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Kyle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
-Tu ne vas pas croire cette vieille folle ! Elle se promène en robe de chambre. Sérieux John ! Je sais que tu es toqué mais pas à ce point là.  
-Il y a une chose que je déteste par dessus tout, c'est l'insolence et l'impolitesse jeune homme, lâcha John d'une voix glaciale.  
Kyle frémit sous ce regard. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter du tout.  
-Et je te rappelle que je suis un adulte et toi un enfant. Quand je dis viens. Tu viens.  
-Et si tu dis de sauter d'un pont, je saute d'un pont ?  
-Tu es profondément agaçant comme garçon. Tu sais quoi, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je te laisse Au moins si on me retrouev suel, onne pensera pas que je suis un pédophile.

Il le laissa en plan. Il faisait un temps pluvieux dehors mais il s'en fichait. Il perdit la notion du temps, alors qu'il était assis sur un banc dans parc public. Il se rendait compte qu'il connaissait par cœur le nom de toutes les plantes présentes et leur vertus. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qui était-il et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il était ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?  
-Monsieur ?  
Il leva les yeux et vit deux policiers en uniforme s'avancer vers lui. Il se redressa et attendit qu'ils prennent la parole.  
-Pouvez-vous nous suivre monsieur ?  
John haussa des sourcils. Que lui voulait-on encore ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il serait préférable d'en parler au commissariat.  
-Et si je refuse ?  
-Ne me forcez pas à vous y contraindre.  
Il les suivit. On l'assit dans une salle d'interrogatoire. On lui demanda de décliner son identité. Une fois cette formalité accomplie, son médecin entra, suivi d'un policier.  
-John ? Savez-vous pourquoi on vous a emmené ici ?  
-Hum.. Délit de sale gueule ?  
-Non non John. Nous voulons savoir où vous êtes partis ?  
-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de me remettre les idées en plavce. Je comptais revenir demain matin au centre. C'était une idée stupide de venir ici.  
-Je comprends, je comprends. Nous nous sommes inquiétés John.  
-Vous ne devriez pas. Je suis un adulte. Il y a des zones d'ombres dans mon passé mais je suis responsable. Je n'aurais rien fait d'inconsidérer.  
-Parce que kidnapper un gosse, ce n'est pas inconsidéré ? rugit le flic.  
-Un gosse ? Qual gosse ? De quoi parlez-vous ?  
-Kyle Matthison, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
Le policier lui envoya le dossier dessus et il vit la tête de Kyle. Il ne devait pas réagir.  
-Oui je vois qui il est. Il est au centre mais sans plus. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'appelait Kyle. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.  
-John. Vous êtes partis avec Kyle cette nuit-là, rappelez-vous. C'était la nuit dernière.  
-Je suis parti à l'aube du centre. J'ai marché, j'ai loué une voiture et je suis venu ici. Point final  
-Et tu crois qu'on va croire à ce concours de circonstance ?  
-Alors on se tutoie maintenant ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? On boit des pintes et on se la donne ? C'est ridicule.  
John se leva et vit distinctement l'arme du policier et qu'il était à deux doigts de la pointer sur lui au moindre geste étrange.  
-Je ne connais pas ce Kyle.

Un autre policier entra dans la pièce et murmura à l'oreille de son collègue. Ce dernier sortit, le laissant seul avec le Dr Fields. Ce dernier retira ses lunettes et se massa l'arête nasale.  
-John. Kyle a disparu. Il est important que l'on sache la vérité.  
-Je ne sais pas où il est. C'est assez clair pour vous ?  
Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir et quand un policier ouvrit la porte, il entendit la voix de Kyle hurler :  
-Bande de flicaille dégénéré ! Lâchez moi immédiatement. J'exige la présence de mon avocat bande de bâtards !  
Kyle tourna les yeux, croisa le regard de John et hocha la tête avant de vociférer de plus belle.  
-Je peux partir ? Je vous rappelle que vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici contre mon gré.  
Le médecin s'agita mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-fait cet imbécile de Dr Fields ? Heureusement qu'il avait briefé le gamin dans la voiture. Si ils se faisaient attraper, ils devaient dire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu ailleurs que dans le centre.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, john eut le droit de sortir. La première chose qu'il vit, fut le poing d'un homme arriver vers lui sans qu'il puisse l'esquiver.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à monfils sale ordure de taré ?  
-Tu es un malade !  
-Écoute fils, je...  
-Je ne suis pas ton fils. Excusez mon père monsieur. Il a rien fait ! Il a rien fait vous entendez bande de vieux cons dégénérés et mous du bulbe ? J'ai fugué, pleura Kyle, il m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je suis désolé monsieur. Vraiment .  
-Pas grave., gromella John en se redressant. C'était un concours de circonstances.

Deux jours plus tard, John se promenait dans le parc et s'approcha du petit étang. Kyle y était assis.  
-Salut John. On recommence quand ?  
-Tu.. tu plaisantes ? J'ai failli avoir de nombreux et graves ennuis à cause de toi.  
-Oui. Tu as _failli_, tu ne les as pas eu. Sérieusement, je dois aller à Godrics Hollow.  
-Ce sera sans moi.  
-Ok. J'ai compris, se releva le garçon mécontent, J'insiste pas alors.  
-Non n'insiste pas.

Trois jours plus tard, Kyle avait disparu avec une partie du coffre fort du centre. Quand on s'était rendu compte de sa disparition, John avait été le premier suspecté mais les inspecteurs avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas responsable de la disparition de l'enfant. Il avait dû fuguer. Tout le monde au centre était en émoi et les parents de l'enfant, hystériques. John savait où il était parti, mais il n'était nullement disposé à aider l'homme qui lui avait pété le nez.


	4. Chapter 2 : la route

_L'homme se rapprochait de lui lentement et un sourire cruel s'étira sur ses lèvres et lui lança un serpent dessus qui le goba._  
John se réveilla en sueur et d'une main tremblante, avala son verre d'eau. Il n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. Il était temps. Il devait partir. Il allait le dire à son médecin. Il se leva et observa son long corps fin. Il ne savait pas d'où venait toutes ses cicatrices. Certaines étaient aurait aimé savoir d'où elles venaient. Comme ce tatouage étrange qu'il avait sur le bras. Un crâne et un serpent. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il signifiait dans son ancienne vie.

Il attendit patiemment l'heure de son rendez-vous avec le Dr Fields.  
-Je veux partir, Fields.  
Il lui avait dit ça avant même que le psy ne prenne place dans son fauteuil.  
-Vraiment John ?  
-Oui. Vraiment. J'ai la sensation que retourner dans la vraie vie m'aidera à m'accepter. Je.. je ne vais pas rester ma vie ici. Vivre ici reclus est trop.. Je veux vivre vous comprenez ? Je veux.. je veux avoir ue maison, un travail, une femme et des enfants.  
-Vous savez que le travail n'est pas fini n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez devoir revenir me voir aussi longtemps que ce sera nécessaire.  
-Oui je le sais. Deux fois par semaine ça vous va ? Je veux dire au minimum.

Le Dr Fields acquiesça et John fit son paquetage. Cela faissait une semaine que Kyle avait disparu. Il avait plus d'une fois réfléchi et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il trouverait des réponses là-bas. Ce nom résonnait à son oreille. Godrics Hollows. Oui, il devait aller là-bas. Il prit un billet de train vers Londres et avec ses maigres effets personnels, il débarqua à la gare de King's Cross. Cet endroit lui disait quelque chose. Il était arrivé à la voie 10 et en passant devant la voie 9, il s'arrêta, fixa le mur et repartit. Il avait une impression de déjà vu.

Il chercha un hôtel pas trop cher où il posa son sac. Il sortit de son lieu de bivouac et il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit rapidement. C'était ridicule. En plus d'être amnésique, il devenait parano ? Cependant, il eut la même impression plus tard dans la journée. Il trouvait cela étrange.

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, John en eut assez, il se retourna brusquement alors qu'il traversait une ruelle sombre et plaqua la personne qui le suivait contre le mur durement. Il souleva la capuche, c'était Kyle.  
-John !  
Ce dernier le lâcha et l'enfant l'entoura de ses bras avant de le serrer bien fort.  
-Je savais que tu me retrouverais.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Tous les flics du pays sont à mes trousses alors.. je laisse tomber l'émoi avant de repartir.  
-Tu es...  
-incroyable ? Un petit génie ?  
-Borné et stupide. Tu es stupide. Pourquoi es-tu reparti ? Aussi vite ?  
-Mes parents organisaient mon transfert au pays de Galles. Comment j'aurais fait pour revenir ici ? C'était impossible. J'avais pas le choix.  
-Tu as l'air de ne pas avoir mangé depuis 15 jours !  
-J'économise au maximum mon argent pour payer le voyage.  
-Ton argent volé ? objecta John en fronçant des sourcils.  
-Quel argent volé ? Je te parle de mon argent de poche !  
-Et l'argent du coffre fort ?  
-Ah oui ! J'ailu ça dans la presse. 5000£ ? C'est aberrant. On croit que c'est moi en plus. Toujours cette vieille histoire de kleptomanie.  
-Suis moi, je vais t'acheter à manger.  
il lui acheta un sandwich que le jeune garçon engloutit. Il avait vraiment faim. Si il avait vraiment dérobé 5000 £ serait-il aussi affamé ? probablement pas.  
-Tu as dormi où ?  
-Dans un squat. Des punks m'ont accueilli. Mais je préfèrerais que nous restions ensemble.  
-Retourne chez tes parents. Ce n'est pas sérieux.  
L'enfant refusa avec véhémence. Évidemment qu'il refusait. John soupira et le mena dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit là. Il regarda Kyle dormir sur le lit et fixa le ciel londonnien. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

Le lendemain, il loua une voiture pour se rendre à Godrics Hollows. Il roula sans vraiment savoir où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'une pancarte lui indique la route pour y aller.  
-C'est vraiment un coin paumé.  
Kyle semblait presque déçu. John tourna les yeux vers le jeune garçon. Lui qui avait été excité pendant tout le trajet était désormais silencieux.  
-Dis moi, que sais-tu sur tes parents ?  
-J'ai leur adresse à Godrics Hollow. Enfin l'adresse de ma mère. Celle qu'elle a donné lors de ma naissance à l'hôpital. Mon.. père adoptif est médecin dans cet hôpital et un jour j'ai fouillé dans ses dossiers. Il y avait son prénom et cette adresse.  
Il lui tendit un papier griffoné à la hâte. _Rose, 5th Church Street, Godrics Hollows.  
-_Je ne veux pas casser ton rêve gamin mais il n'y a absolument pas écrit que cette Rose est ta mère. Il y juste son prénom et son adresse.  
-C'était écrit sur une fiche d'admission à l'hôpital. C'est moi qui est recopier ça. Pour ne pas que mon vieux remarque que j'avais fouillé dans ses affaires.  
-Hum.  
John ne rajouta rien et se concentra sur sa conduite. Il alluma la radio et c'était _All Star _de _Smash Mouth _qui passait. Il allait changer mais Kyle l'en empêcha.  
"_Didn't make sense not to live for fun. _ chantonnait le garçon en fermant les yeux et en remuant la tête au rythme de la musique. _Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. So much to do so much to see so what's wrong with taking the back streets_" Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme musique John ?

Kyle avait posé ses pieds sur la boîte à gants et John remarqua les bleus sur ses bras alors que le garçon avait retiré sa veste et était en grand T-shirt Disney.  
-Tu t'es fait ça quand Kyle ?  
Le garçon ramena ses jambes à la normale et couvrit ses bras de sa veste en molleton. Il semblait gêné.  
-Ce n'est rien. Je suis tombé à Londres.  
-Et la version officieuse ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? lui demanda le garçon en levant un sourcil.  
-La vraie version ? C'est quoi ? N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu t'es fait ça pendant ton périple. Certains des bleus sont anciens, ça se voit. Ce sont les gamins du quartier ?  
-Oui.  
Sa réponse sonnait faux. Un silence s'installa entre eux.  
-Je ne te jugerais pas. Tu peux me dire la vérité. Je suis une tombe. De toute façon, à qui pourrais-je le répéter ? Je n'ai pas d'amis.  
-Tu n'en sais rien. Si tu as des amis ou pas. Tu ne sais pas qui tu es. TU n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu écoutes quoi comme musique ?  
-De la musique classique. Je trouve ça apaisant.  
Il baissa le son de la musique que Kyle avait augmenté. Il évita un hérisson sur la route de campagne et remarqua le regard bleu de Kyle posé sur lui.  
-Il t'a pas loupé mon père adoptif à ce que je vois. Tu as encore la marque du coup de poing qu'il t'a donné.  
-Ça ne fait plus aussi mal qu'avant.  
-Oui je sais. La douleur s'estompe avec le temps.

Le jeune garçon devint rouge brique et se mordit violemment la lèvre comme pour se punir. John était loin d'être bête. Il se doutait bien que l'insistance du garçon à s'éloigner aussi radicalement de sa famille cachait quelque chose comme de la violence. Les lèvres de John se pincèrent. S'il avait su.. il aurait lui-même exploser le nez du père de Kyle. Une rage incommensurable l'envahit, faisant écho à ses pires cauchemars, ceux où cet homme s'acharnait sur lui, et que son sang coulait sur le parquet.  
-Tu aurais dû le dire..  
-À qui ?  
La voix de l'enfant tremblait et il regardait dehors.  
-Au docteur Fields.  
-C'est un ami de mon père. Un de ses grands amis. À ton avis pourquoi je suis resté là-bas deux ans en pension complète ? Fields est un con.  
John ne le reprit pas cette fois sur le vocabulaire employé. Il avait raison. Fields était un con.  
-Et il m'a fait juré de ne rien dire. Je n'ai qu'une parole et comme il me le dit. Je suis un lâche. Un voleur et un lâche. C'est ce qu'on m'a rabaché toute mon enfance alors que mon frère aîné lui.. il est _si parfait_.  
-Personne n'est parfait.  
-Il fait tout comme il faut, et on ne retrouve pas d'objets volés dans sa chambre, _lui._ Je le hais. Et tu le haïrais aussi si on t'avait toute ta vie comparé à lui, rien que pour te dire que tu es.. un moins que rien. À ton avis, comment j'ai appris que j'avais été adopté ? "_La seule consolation que j'ai est de savoir que ce n'est pas le fils de mon sang qui est une merde comme toi_".  
Il mima son père adoptif avec un ton méprisant.  
-J'avais 3 ans. On m'a fait comprendre depuis mon plus jeune âge que je devais être _reconnaissant_envers eux. _Reconnaissant. _Comme si j'avais demandé quoi que ce soit. J'aurais préféré être dans un orphelinat.  
-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Tu ne les penses pas vraiment.  
-Vraiment ?  
Il avait opté pour un ton glacial.  
-Si tes parents t'avaient enfermé dans un asile de fou à tes 8 ans en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, tu préfèrerais ne pas en avoir. Crois moi.

-On est arrivé.

Le visage de Kyle s'illumina à la vue de la ville. Au fond de lui, John espérait qu'il retrouverait ses parents biologiques comme il le voulait. Ce petit garçon avait besoin d'espoir et de rêve pour supporter sa vie au quotidien. Ils se garèrent sur la place de l'église et cherchèrent un hôtel ou une auberge pour poser leurs deux bagages. Ils avaient roulés toute la journée et le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon dans un dégradé orangé.

Ils trouvèrent une petite auberge sympathique gardée par une vieille dame tout aussi sympathique que le décor. Elle leur confia les clefs d'une chambre double.  
-C'est la première fois que vous venez à Godrics Hollows votre fils et vous ?  
-Absolument. D'ailleurs savez-vous où est Church Street ? demanda John alors qu'il redescendait l'escalier pour aller payer.  
-Bien sûr. Vous voyez l'église. Vous prenez par la droite, il y a une rue perpendiculaire, vous vous engagez dedans et c'est la première à gauche.  
-Mais Church Street, ce n'est pas la rue de l'église ? demanda Kyle.  
La vieille dame lui sourit.  
-Vous avez raison jeune homme. Mais celle de l'ancienne église. Elle a brûlé il y a 40 ans, mais nous n'allions pas renommer toute notre ville pour ça !  
-Ok. Merci pour la précision M'dame. Tu viens P'pa ? J'aimerais aller me dégourdir les jambes. On a roulé trop longtemps aujourd'hui.  
Il traina John dehors en le prenant par la main. Ça lui fit bizarre. Il avait une main tellement petite par rapport à la sienne. John eut un signe de tête envers la dame et celle-ci lui répondit par un hochement compréhensif.

Kyle était stressé et quand ils arrivèrent dans la rue perpendiculaire, lui qui avait lâché la main de John après avoir quitté l'auberge, la reprit soudainement. Le pré-adolescent bravache avait disparu pour laisser place à un enfant tout simplement. Un enfant effrayé. John la serra. Lui aussi sentait qu'il y avait des réponses à ses interrogations dans cette rue de Godrics Hollows.


	5. Chapter 3 : 5th Church Street

John finit par se mettre en marche en serrant la main de Kyle.  
-En fait on devrait peut-être revenir demain. Tu en penses quoi John ?  
-Tu as attendu cet instant depuis je ne sais combien de temps et tu ne veux pas y aller ?  
-Pas maintenant. Je me sens.. C'est pas le bon moment. Je le sais maintenant. Revenons demain.  
Le garçon s'était arrêté et il tirait la main de John en arrière.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as bonhomme ?  
-J'ai peur John. J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas y aller. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je suis un lâche, mon père a raison.  
Ce dernier posa un genou à terre et força le jeune garçon à le regarder. Ce dernier était honteux et baissait le regard  
-Hey. Tu n'es pas un lâche.  
-Si. Je suis un lâche. Je n'ai pas une once de courage en moi.  
-Peu de garçon aurait fugué comme ça.  
-Je suis stupide et je ne pense jamais aux conséquences.  
Il répétait ce qu'il entendait toujours sur lui, c'était évident. Ce n'était pas le genre de langage qu'on entendait chez des enfants de 10 ans normalement.  
-Non, c'est vrai, tu ne penses pas aux conséquences. Tu es une tête brûlée. Mais tu es loin d'être un lâche. Écoute. J'ai perdu la mémoire mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas oublié. Le vrai courage, ce n'est pas d'avoir peur, mais de trouver un moyen de la contourner pour aller de l'avant. Et on va aller de l'avant toi et moi.

Les yeux de Kyle brillaient d'une lueur étrange.  
-Toi et moi ?  
-Oui toi et moi.  
Le garçon semblait réfléchir.  
-Tu ne me laisseras pas, n'est-ce pas John ?  
John ne dit rien et lui prit la main pour le mener à Church Street. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il prit son inspiration et tourna à l'endroit indiqué. C'était une rue de banlieue tranquille. Toute tranquille. John regarda le numéro de la première maison, ils devaient remonter toute la rue pour arriver au 5.  
-Je viens d'ici John. Tu te rends compte. Mes parents ont marché ici, sur ce trottoir ! Tu t'en rends compte ? s'exclama Kyle tout excité face à cette révélation. Si ça se trouve ils m'attendent et vont me dire qu'ils m'ont recherché toute leur vie parce que j'ai été kidnappé par la mafia italienne et..  
Kyle parlait parlait et John n'arrivait pas à en placer une. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent devant le 5th. Du moins ce qu'il restait du 5th Church Street. Une maison avec le toit détruit et brûlé, personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des années.  
-Kyle..  
Le petit garçon ne disait rien, n'entendait rien et ne réagissait pas. Il poussa la porte du jardin en lâchant John.  
-Kyle ! l'appela-t-il. N'y vas pas.  
John vit un couple de personnes âgées sur le trottoir juste en face qui entrait dans la maison. Il traversa et les arrêta.  
-Excusez-moi de vous déranger madame, monsieur. Mais peut-être que vous pourriez me dire si vous savez ce qui est arrivé à cette maison ? demanda-t-il en désignant la maison.  
Il vit un regard d'aigle le transpercer et sentit qu'on lui demandait une explication.  
-L'une de mes amies que je n'ai pas vu depuis 10 ans habitait ici. Elle s'appelait Rose. Je suis parti à l'étranger et je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis..  
La vieille dame regarda son mari avant de répondre d'un air triste.

-Alors je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer, jeune homme, que Rose est décédée avec son mari Marc dans l'incendie de leur maison.  
John s'y attendait un peu et tourna les yeux vers Kyle dans le chemin devant la maison.  
-Quand était-ce ?  
-Il y a un peu moins de 10 ans. C'est quand nous sommes arrivés à Godrics Hollows. Rose était revenu depuis 2 mois environ de la maternité avec un magnifique petit garçon et d'après ce que nous avons compris, l'incendie s'est déclaré la nuit et ils n'ont pas pu sortir de la maison à temps.  
-Et ses enfants ?  
-Il me semble qu'ils sont morts tous les deux dans l'incendie.  
-C'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la presse ma chérie, si j'ai bonne mémoire, ajouta la vieux monsieur. La petite fille et son petit frère.. Nous ne les avons pas connu longtemps. Et nous n'étions pas là lors de l'incendie. Nous sommes revenus juste après leur enterrement. C'était une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique les Von Grottenberg.  
-Très, répondit John en plissant des yeux.  
-Je suis navré pour votre perte monsieur.  
-Et moi je vous remercie de votre dilligence dans vos réponses. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.  
-Si vous voulez aller vous recueillir sur leurs tombes, elles sont dans le cimetière de Godrics Hollow.  
Il les remercia et se dirigea vers Kyle. Il s'arrêta à son niveau et ce fut la mort dans l'âme que Kyle lui dit:  
-Je ne les retrouverais jamais n'est-ce pas ?  
Le garçon se retourna et sanglota contre John.  
-Je suis condamné à vivre avec mes parents adoptifs jusqu'à la fin de mon existence John. C'est affreux.  
John ne savait pas comment réagir. Il finit par poser ses mains sur le garçon qui le serrait.  
-Viens avec moi gamin.  
Il l'emmena loin de là et ils s'assirent sur un banc public où John lui révéla ce qu'il avait appris du couple de voisin et lui proposa d'aller dans le cimetière le lendemain. Il commençait à se faire tard et le jeune garçon hocha la tête.  
-Et bien vous avez une petite mine, leur fit la dame de l'auberge quand ils arrivèrent.  
-Nous avons appris une mauvaise nouvelle, mais ce n'est rien.  
-Oh je suis désolée. Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous ?  
-Hum.. Pourriez-vous nous désigner un endroit où nous pourrons nous restaurer ?  
-Oh mais il y a un restaurant dans l'auberge. Allez vous installer, je suis à vous dans une minute.

Attablé devant sa soupe au basilic et aux tomates grillées, John regardait le petit garçon manger en réfléchissant à ce que ce petit garçon allait devenir et pourquoi lui-même sentait qu'il était à une étape cruciale de sa vie. Ce fut pourtant Kyle qui rompit le silence.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Y'a un truc qui va pas. Dans ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Ils ont dit que tous leurs enfants étaient morts. Mais moi je suis vivant sauf preuve du contraire.  
John allait répondre mais on leur servit leur fish and chips.  
-C'est ce que je me suis dit mais les voisins n'étaient pas là, ils se sont peut-être trompés.  
-Et si ils se sont trompés sur les enfants.. ça veut dire que j'ai peut-être une sœur qui est quelque part !  
-Ou alors... tu t'es trompé sur ta mère et Rose n'avait rien à voir avec toi.  
-Ah oui. Pas bête.  
Kyle se renfrogna et ne décocha pas un mot jusqu'au dessert.  
-Excusez-moi madame, fit John. Nous recherchons quelqu'un dans votre ville, peut-être en avez-vous entendu parler. C'est la famiille Von Grottenberg.  
-Rose et Marc von Grottenberg ?  
-Absolument. Ce sont des vieux amis à moi et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis une dizaine d'année..  
-Oh mon pauvre. Vous arrivez trop tard malheureusement. Ils sont morts il y a une dizaine d'année; C'était atroce. Un incendie horrible a ravagé leurs maisons.  
-Oh. Et leurs enfants ?  
-Je crois que le petit garçon est décédé dans l'incendie.  
-Et sa sœur ? demanda Kyle. Sa sœur aînée ?  
La vieille dame parut embêtée.  
-Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je crois qu'elle était dans la maison aussi mais je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont enterrés ici, à Godrics Hollows. Si vous voulez je me renseignerai.  
-Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger madame.  
-Ça ne me dérange pas du veux encore un peu de jelly mon garçon ?  
-Oui, c'est le meilleur Jelly que j'ai jamais mangé madame, répondit Kyle en souriant avec une sincérité déconcertante.  
-Et vous monsieur ? reprit la femme en souriant démesurément.  
-Non merci, je prendrais une tasse de thé vert.  
Il donna un coup de pied sous la table à Kyle pour ne pas qu'il laisse éclater son plaisir devant d'autres gens.  
-Tu as entendu ? Hein dis, tu as entendu ? Ma sœur est vivante !  
-Elle a dit qu'elle ne le savait pas et elle pense aussi que tu es mort, si tu es bien un Von Grottenberg. Crois moi, on verra demain. La nuit porte conseil.

-John en fait, je voulais te dire..  
Kyle était dans son lit, prêt à aller dormir et John s'était assis à la petite table et lisait un livre.  
-Merci de me supporter comme ça et de m'aider. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire et pourtant tu es là. Tu es le seul adulte en qui j'ai confiance. Voilà, c'est dit. Bonne nuit !  
John entendit la respiration de l'enfant 5 minutes plus tard. Il sourit et ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda la ville de Godrics Hollow. Si il ne trouvait pas des réponses ici sur son propre passé, il n'en trouverait nulle part ailleurs.

* * *

**voilà les Potterholics et Potterheads !  
N'oubliez pas de lâcher une review !  
Next chapter : la femme de Godric's Hollow !**


	6. Chapter 4 : La femme de Godric's Hollow

_Mooorsmooordrrre, susurra la voix en le touchant. _

John se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour cracher la bile qui était remontée le long de son œsophage. Ses mains tremblaient, il avait ressenti une brûlure aigüe sur son bras, là où l'homme l'avait touché. Des larmes coulaient le long de sa joue. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait déjà entendu ce mot quelquepart mais son esprit malade refusait de lui donner l'accès à cette donnée, qui pourtant, il le savait était nécessaire à son salut. Il en avait assez d'errer sans cesse dans une bibliothèque dont les rayons étaient vides. _Morsmordre._ Ce terme le fit frissonner et il repencha la tête dans la cuvette. Quand il retourna dans la chambre,après s'être relavé les dents, il vit la bouilloire sifflant sur la table.  
-Merci.  
-De rien. Ma mère adoptive me fait toujours boire une tisane quand je vais mal.  
-Rendors-toi. Il est tôt.  
Kyle, au contraire, se redressa dans son lit et ramena ses genoux sous son menton.  
-Tu fais souvent des cauchemars. Je t'ai entendu aussi la nuit dernière. Si tu as envie d'en parler...tu peux m'en parler je veux dire. Si tu en as envie. Pas tout de suite mais un jour.. quand tu veux. Tu es là pour moi alors je suis là pour toi.  
-Rendors-toi. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

Kyle était un bon garçon qui n'avait pas eu la vie facile. John ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Si il était vraiment le garçon de la famille von Grottenberg, il était peu probable que sa sœur soit vivante. Mais en même temps, lui, comment avait-il survécu ? Il y avait tellement de zones d'ombres dans cette histoire.. John porta la tasse à ses lèvres et plissa du nez. Le thé était fade. Il reposa la tasse sans la boire. Il devait se rendormir lui aussi.  
Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et ne vit pas Kyle. Son lit était défait mais lui n'était pas là.  
-Kyle ?  
Le petit garçon apparut depuis la salle de bain. Avec sa brosse à dent et de la mousse plein la bouche.  
-Chalut. Che viens chuste de me réheiller. Je voulais pas te réveiller, ajouta-t-il en allant cracher dans le lavabo.

Ils descendirent dans la salle du restaurant où la vieille dame les salua avec une gentillesse folle. Ils s'assirent à une table pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elle s'avança vers eux.  
-J'ai trouvé ce que vous cherchiez hier. Il se trouve que mon mari garde toujours des coupures de journaux qu'il classe par année. Allez savoir pourquoi ! En tout cas, ce que vous cherchez est sûrement dans celle-ci.  
-Merci madame. Nous vous la rendrons tout à l'heure.  
-Prenez tout votre temps.  
John la remercia et elle s'en alla. Kyle avait arrêté de manger et regardait la pochette.  
-Continue de manger, si je trouve quelque chose, je te le dis.  
L'adulte l'ouvrit de manière délicate et chercha dans les coupures. Il ne tarda pas à trouver son bonheur. Il la sortit délicatement et John la parcourut des yeux. Il y avait une photo de la famille von Grottenberg. Kyle n'avait pas vu et se tartinait une tranche de brioche avec du beurre et une bonne dose de confiture d'abricot.  
-Toi, tu verras tes artères plus tard.  
-Hein ? demanda le garçon la bouche pleine.  
-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a appris !  
John secoua la tête et reprit la lecture de la coupure de presse alors que Kyle s'exclaffait. L'homme reporta son attention sur la famille von Grottenberg et sur la photo des parents et du petit garçon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de route. La ressemblance avec la femme était plus qu'évidente. Il avait les mêmes yeux et la même bouche et il avait la même forme de visage que Marc von Grottenberg. Il n'y avait pas de photo du nourrisson ou de sa sœur. L'article faisait juste mention du petit garçon décédé mais pas de la petite fille. John plissa des yeux. C'était étrange. Comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de petite fille.. pas de mention nulle part, ni dans la coupure de ce journal ni dans un autre. Et pourtant 3 personnes lui en avaient parlé. C'était très étrange. Il releva les yeux.  
-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
-Pour rien, dit-il en refermant la chemise en plastique et en prenant un croissant aux amandes. Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?

Kyle lui raconta en détail son rêve avec des dragons, des elfes et des nymphes qui jouaient à un jeu vidéo appelé Pokemon Bleu (John ne savait pas ce qu'était un Pokemon mais il se doutait bien qu'il paraitrait pour un imbécile devant l'enfant, ce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter, il le savait). Kyle eut une lueur d'intelligence et lui expliqua alors le fonctionnement de ce jeu, en long, en large et en travers. Tant et si bien qu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner, il savait non seulement ce qu'était un Pokemon, mais il aurait pu décrire la plupart d'entre eux. Il se demanda comment faisaient les vrais parents pour s'intéresser à ce genre de choses qui plaisaient à leur progéniture, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : les parents jouaient merveilleusement bien la comédie. Puis une autre idée s'insinua dans son esprit. Kyle avait les yeux qui pétillaient en parlant de son jeu. Peut-être que c'était ça que tout parent cherchait.. l'intérêt et la passion dans les yeux de leurs enfants. John secoua la tête doucement. Il n'était pas son père et il ne le serait jamais. Pourquoi pensait-il à des choses aussi pédagogues ? Il ne comprenait pas.

-Bon, tu as trouvé quoi ?  
-Qui te fait croire que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ?  
Ils avaient fini de déjeuner et Kyle essuyait ses doigts pleins de confiture sur sa serviette tout en le regardant avec une pointe de malice dans le regard.  
-Tu fais une tête bizarre.  
-Ah ?  
John se renfrogna et fusilla le garçon du regard. Kyle perdit immédiatement son sourire satisfait et baissa les yeux, rouge de honte et marmonna quelque chose.  
-Quoi ? répète ? Kyle...  
-Arrête de me disputer, répéta-t-il d'une voix fluette. Tu n'es pas mon..  
-Ne termine pas cette phrase Kyle. Pas ici et pas maintenant.  
-Alors excuse-toi de m'avoir disputé.  
-Je ne t'ai rien dit ! s'exclama John.  
-Non tu m'as regardé ! Ouui comme ça ! Tu m'as regardé comme ça ! C'est pire que si tu m'avais hurlé dessus. C'est hyper flippant vieux.  
-Un peu de respect pour tes aînés bonhomme.  
-Oui John. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça.  
John vit Kyle se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il faisait ça plusieurs fois par jour, John avait pu le remarquer. Il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était embarassé, c'était un vilain tic mais très pratique pour savoir ce que pensait l'enfant. Il finit par soupirer et murmura d'une voix lasse :  
-Excuses acceptées. Il y a une photo de tes parents, ajouta-t-il encore plus bas  
Kyle releva la tête les yeux brillants, par l'excitation, la peur voire la crainte. Il prit la coupure de presse en tremblant et la fixa avec déférence.  
-Elle était belle ma mère. J'ai les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Dommage que la photo soit en noir et blanc.  
-Oui c'est dommage. Redonne la moi.  
-Tu crois que..  
-Non.  
-Mais John ! C'est la seule photo que j'ai de mes parents. La seule et l'unique que j'aurais jamais. Si toi tu pouvais avoir une photo de ta famille, tu ne la garderais pas auprès de toi ?  
Il avait marqué un point mais l'étiquette d'amnésique lui suffisait, il ne voulait pas rajouter voleur à son portrait déjà catastrophique. Il secoua la tête.  
-Ce serait du vol. On va la photocopier si tu veux mais on la laissera en place.  
-Oui. Faisons ça. Et allons au cimetière. Tu crois qu'il y a un endroit où on peut acheter des fleurs ?  
Il n'était pas étonnant que le petit Kyle veuille mettre un bouquet sur la tombe de ses parents et John apprécia l'initiative. Tout n'était donc pas perdu dans son éducation.  
-Un fleuriste ? Oui je pense. Il y en a partout des fleuristes.

Ils se levèrent et sortir à la recherche d'un fleuriste. Le soleil tapait fort et John regretta de ne pas avoir de lunettes de soleil. Ils arrivèrent sur la place du village et ils regardèrent aux alentours, parmi les boutiques. Kyle s'éloigna un peu de John tandis que ce dernier repérait un fleuriste de l'autre côté de la rue. _Le fantôme d'orchidée._ C'était original comme nom pour un fleuriste. La Dendrophylax lindenii, était une fleur d'une rareté extraordinaire. John secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il savoir des choses pareilles ? Ça le rendait perplexe.

-C'est quoi ça ?  
Kyle désigna le monument aux morts. John leva les yeux au ciel. Cet enfant était-il ignorant des choses de la vie ? Il voulait lui répondre de manière cinglante mais il se calma un peu et c'est d'une voix de pédagogue, un brin excédé qu'il lui répondit.  
-C'est un monument érigé en commémoration des soldats morts pendant les deux guerres mondiales. On ne t'a jamais rien appris à l'école ou quoi ? Tu n'as jamais lu de livres sur le sujet ?  
-Non mais je sais ce que c'est un monument aux morts et les guerres mondiales, répondit Kyle un peu agacé. L'arrière grand-père de ma mère adoptive est mort à Auschwitz parce qu'il était juif, ajouta-t-il. Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de la statue avec le couple.  
John baissa les yeux et plongea son regard noir dans celui du garçon.  
-Quelle statue ?  
-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je te parle de la statue sur la place. Tu as besoin de lunettes vieux si tu arrives pas à voir cette statue gigantesque.  
Kyle tira John vers le centre de la place et tendit le bras.  
-Et maintenant tu la vois ?

John sentit sa tête tourner. Était-ce une hallucination ou le monument aux morts avait disparu pour laisser place à une statue ? Il se sentait tout bizarre. À moins qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de monument aux morts, que c'était son cerveau qui faisait des siennes. Peut-être était-il vraiment le taré, comme l'appelait parfois les gamins du village. Il sentait son estomac faire des siennes. Il ne devait pas vomir. Ce serait le pompom. Son regard était immanquablement attiré vers la statue du centre de la place.

Il s'approcha de quelques pas et constata qu'elle représentait des gens. Il regarda plus attentivement le couple avec leur nourrisson. Il y avait un homme avec des lunettes et les cheveux en bataille sur la gauche, il avait un sourire en coin- sourire que John qualifia de narquois- et une fossette ressortait.. Il tenait serrer dans ses bras sa femme portant une robe d'été et une longue écharpe. John en eut le souffle coupé. C'était une femme d'une beauté impressionnante. Un visage ovale, de grands yeux, des cheveux longs... L'artiste avait représenté la scène de vie de cette famille comme si du vent soufflait fort et sa longue crinière semblait flotter. Cette femme... Elle était tout simplement superbe avec son visage avenant et elle tenait son bébé contre elle. Ce dernier avait les mêmes cheveux en pétard que son père et sa main sortie agrippait le collier de sa mère. John pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et ses yeux se posèrent sur le collier. Il plissa des yeux comme pour se concentrer dessus. Il y avait un médaillon en forme d'un arbre de vie dans la main du garçon.

John sentit son cœur battre à la folie alors que son regard revenait pour la quatrième fois au moins sur la statue de la femme. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si son cœur voulait se détacher de sa poitrine à chaque battement. Son sang quitta sa tête et un frisson le parcourut du haut jusqu'en bas, redressant ses poils. Il avait la chair de poule. Son souffle devint un peu plus court. Il allait avoir un malaise. Il le savait. Il serait tombé violemment si Kyle ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il avait désormais les deux genoux au sol. Il sentait les pavés de la place sous ses rotules comme si il n'avait pas de pantalon pour le protéger. Il posa une main sur son cœur qui lui faisait si mal. Des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux de manière incontrôlée sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler et sans qu'il ne veuille réellement les contrôler. Était-ce une crise cardiaque ? Connaissait-il seulement les symptômes de la crise cardiaque ? John haissait son amnésie mais plus encore aujourd'hui.

-John.. qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
L'homme leva les yeux et vit Kyle inquiet, terrorisé et sur le point de pleurer lui-même.  
-C'est la statue ? C'est ça ? Réponds moi tu me fais peur !  
John aurait voulu lui dire d'appeler les secours parce qu'il était sûrement entrain de faire une crise cardiaque à des centaines de kilomètres d'un hôpital ou d'un médecin. Il aurait voulu lui dire de courir chercher quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il répondit.  
-Lily  
C'était venu sans réfléchir, dans un souffle, dans un murmure, il ne savait pas si Kyle l'avait entendu mais il avait l'impression que son cœur si douloureux quelques minutes avant ne lui faisait plus aussi mal, comme apaisé par ce seul nom. _Lily. _


	7. Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow

-C'est qui Lily ?  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est qui Lily ? Tu as murmuré Lily. Attends, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire John ! Tu es entrain de retrouver la mémoire ! C'est génial.  
Kyle se mit à sauter autour de John, ravi et commença à lui prendre les mains alors que John se redressait et essuyait les résidus de larmes.  
-Et alors c'est qui Lily ? Tu te souviens de quoi.  
-Je ne sais pas qui est Lily. Ce nom m'est venu comme ça mais.. Je crois que cette statue m'a fait penser à elle. J'en ignore la raison.  
Son premier réflexe était de prendre un téléphone et de demander à Fields, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas tant que Kyle était avec lui. Il aurait de gros souci si on les découvrait tous les deux.  
-Bah dis-donc, j'espère que c'est pas ta femme..  
John sursauta et vit que le garçon regardait la statue.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda John d'un ton abrupt.  
-Parce que tu ne te souviens pas d'elle. Tu t'imagines si elle t'attend depuis tout ce temps ? Tu vas te manger une de ces baffes en retournant chez toi ! rit l'enfant  
John ne sourit pas. Une femme ? Lui ? Il avait entre 35 et 40 ans. Il ne savait pas exactement quel âge. C'était possible qu'il soit marié avec des enfants. Même si dans ses affaires, il n'y avait pas d'alliance. Du moins pas à sa connaissance. Au centre, on lui avait dit que ses habits étaient tellement délabrés qu'ils avaient été brûlés après une de ses opérations pour le maintenir en vie. Il n'avait rien récupéré. Rien du tout.

-Le fleuriste est là-bas, répondit-il face à l'enthousiasme de Kyle.  
Ils achetèrent des fleurs et se dirigèrent vers l'église de la ville. Ils se franchirent une porte étroite et John eut une impression de déjà-vu. Était-il déjà venu par ici ? Ou était-ce son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours ? Il fallait qu'ils trouvent la tombe maintenant. Ils se séparèrent. Ils étaient seuls dans le cimetière, aussi John dit à Kyle de crier si il trouvait. Ou de lui faire des grands signes avec les bras. Il viendrait tout de suite.  
John se sentait mal. Il avait froid aux mains tout à les fourra dans les poches de son manteau et regarda les tombes en cherchant des récentes jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un nom de famille.  
-Abott ?  
Ce nom résonnait en lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il continua à marcher et vit une tombe qui commençait à être envahie par les herbes et du lierre aussi. Il se pencha et dégagea l'inscription qu'il y avait en dessous. "_Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur."_. C'était une citation de l'évangéliste Matthieu. Chapitre 6 verset 21. Il l'avait lu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et ses yeux furent attirés par le nom sur la tombe. Ariana Dum..  
-John ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Il leva les yeux avant d'avoir eu le temps de lire en entier le nom de famille de la tombe en granit. Il marcha vers le jeune garçon. Il était tellement petit en réalité. À 10 ans, on est pas bien grand et en le voyant au loin, le cou rentré dans ses épaules, John s'en rendit compte. Il arriva à son niveau et posa sa main sur lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la chose. Il y avait 3 pierres tombale. Une blanche d'une pureté incroyable avec un angelot qui la surplombait. Matthew von Grottenberg. Il était entouré de deux autres tombes. Celle de Marc von Grottenberg et de son épouse Rose MacMillian. Sur la pelouse devant, il y avait de magnifiques fleurs roses, bleus et jaunes.

-Je ne serais pas loin Kyle.  
Le petit garçon ne répondit pas mais il s'agenouilla sur la terre et posa ses bouquets sur les tombes de ses parents. John retourna sur ses pas. Le petit avait sûrement des choses à dire à ses parents et il savait que parfois, un peu de solitude était bénéfique. Il marchait sans but dans le cimetière en regardant ses pieds. Il entendit miauler et leva les yeux. Il y avait un chat roux sur une tombe en marbre blanc et ce chat le regardait de manière... insistante. C'était étrange. Il miaula de nouveau. John se dirigea vers ladite tombe et caressa le chat. Et il blêmit. Le nom sur la tombe.. James et Lily Potter avec cette épitaphe : "_Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort_". _Lily. _Il caressa le nom du bout des doigts. Que lui arrivait-il ? Comment pouvait-il connaître le prénom de cette femme alors que le nom de famille ne lui rappelait rien du tout ? Il s'agenouilla lui aussi sur la pelouse. Il avait l'impression étrange que son esprit lui jouait des tours et qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose de crucial. Il aurait voulu se souvenir du lien entre la statue, la tombe, Lily et lui. Parce que Kyle se trompait, Lily n'était pas sa femme. Il en était persuadé désormais. Mais qui était-elle pour lui ?  
-John ? Ça va ?  
-Oui ça va. Un moment de faiblesse, c'est tout.  
Kyle était revenu à côté de lui, il avait les yeux rouges et John lui ouvrit les bras. Non pas qu'il en avait vraiment envie mais il voyait bien que son compagnon de route en avait besoin. Vraiment besoin. Il sentait les pleurs du garçon contre sa peau. Ils étaient tous les deux éprouvés par la vie.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit gamin ?  
-Ma sœur n'a pas de tombe. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?  
-J'ai aussi constaté que tu as la tienne. Peut-être que tu n'es pas le garçon que tu crois.  
-C'est toi qui m'a dit que je ressemblais à mes parents. Tu crois qu'on devrait exhumer ma tombe pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans ?  
John le repoussa outré.  
-Tu es malade de penser des trucs pareils !  
-Ouais je pense aussi. Pas étonnant que mes vieux m'ont enfermé dans un asile pour fou. Tiens, encore Lily ? C'est dingue, on la croise partout aujourd'hui ! Ils sont donc morts ? Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait pour avoir leur statue dans le village.  
-Hein?  
-Bah oui, y'avait une inscription sur la statue avec leurs noms. James, Lily et Harry Potter, et y'avait une phrase qui disait un truc comme Semper fidelis.  
John leva les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon devait arrêter de regarder des films de guerre américain.  
-Semper Fidelis ? La devise des marines ?  
-Ouais bah je m'en souviens plus. Toujours est-il que James, Lily et Harry Potter ? Ça te dit quelque chose à toi ?  
Oui, ça lui disait quelque chose à présent mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Aussi il secoua la tête. Il se redressa et regarda les tombes désormais ornées de bouquets de roses. blanches.  
-Oui c'est vrai, ta sœur n'a pas de tombe. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Kyle ?  
-Soit je n'ai jamais eu de sœur..  
-Soit ta sœur est vivante quelque part.  
-On est foutu.  
John ouvrit les yeux en grand. Le petit garçon semblait absolument découragé. Il regardait le sol, les bras ballants.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est une excellente nouvelle pour toi. Si ta sœur existe bel et bien, tu as encore de la famille en vie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.  
-John. C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Je ne pourrais jamais la retrouver. Jamais. J'avais une adresse pour ma mère mais pas pour ma sœur ? Je fais comment moi maintenant, hein ?  
-Écoute. N'abandonne pas. Dans la vie, il faut savoir choisir ses combats. Est-ce que tu veux te battre pour reformer ta famille Kyle Matthison ?  
L'enfant hocha la tête et ses yeux bleus se gorgèrent de larmes.  
-Alors, il faut que tu t'en donnes les moyens. L'échec ce n'est pas de tomber.. mais de ne pas pouvoir se relever une fois au sol. Grave ça en toi. Tu n'es pas le lâche que ton père adoptif pensait. Tu n'es pas un lâche et tu vas retrouver ta sœur.  
-Il faut qu'on se relève et qu'on aille de l'avant toi et moi, c'est ça ? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix.  
-Oui. C'est ça.  
-Je veux partir, je crois que j'en ai fini ici pour le moment. Merci de m'avoir accompagné.  
Kyle lui prit de nouveau la main et ce fut avec un dernier regard sur la tombe de la famille Potter que John quitta le cimetière, entraîné par la main du petit garçon, avec plus de question en tête qu'en arrivant. Pour lui qui cherchait des réponses, c'était un peu comme si on l'avait poussé dans une grange et qu'on lui avait demandé de retrouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mais en utilisant ses pieds.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Ils marchaient sans parler dans les rues, chacun plonger dans ses pensées mais Kyle le tenait toujours par la main. C'était le seul lien entre les deux. Ils trouvèrent un beau parc et Kyle lui demanda si il pouvait aller faire du toboggan et c'est sans attendre sa réponse qu'il courut s'amuser comme un enfant de son âge devrait le faire. John s'assit sur un banc pendant ce temps là et ferma les yeux.

Quand il avait retrouvé Kyle à Londres, ce dernier lui avait demandé de l'aider à retrouver ses parents. John l'avait fait. il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il pourrait laisser le garçon là, tout seul, sans avoir de regret ou de dette envers lui. Il avait rempli sa part du contrat. Il avait l'impression de connaître le garçon, de comprendre sa façon de penser. Ce gamin avait de l'honneur. C'était rare chez les enfants d'avoir un tel sens du devoir, mais Kyle était un enfant particulier. John savait que si il décidait de le laisser là, Kyle ne lui en voudrait pas et qu'il comprendrait.  
John rouvrit les yeux et fixa le groupe d'enfant qui jouait avec Kyle. Il riait comme un dingue. S'amuser comme un enfant de son âge, c'est ce qu'il méritait cet enfant. Pas une vie sur les routes, à avoir peur de retourner auprès d'un père qui le frappe. Les mains de John se serrèrent à cette pensée. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et ses jointures devinrent blanches.  
Comment un homme pouvait frapper un enfant quel qu'il soit ? Kyle était si petit, incapable de se défendre et cette ordure en profitait. La veille au soir, alors que le petit dormait, John l'avait entendu faire un cauchemar. Il murmurait dans son sommeil "je suis désolé, non pas ça, je ne voulais pas" et il était agité. Il ne s'était calmé que quand John avait posé sa main sur lui. Mais pour l'instant, il riait à gorge déployée.  
-Monsieur ?  
C'était un policier en uniforme et il voyait des dames entrain de parler derrière lui.  
-Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ?  
-Je suis navré de vous déranger mais..  
-P'pa ? Y'a un problème ?  
Kyle était arrivé et il regardait le policier d'un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocents. Des gens avaient commencé à s'attrouper.  
-C'est votre fils monsieur ?  
-Bah ouais, j'ai pas l'habitude d'appeler des inconnus P'pa ! répondit Kyle insolemment.  
-Surveille ton langage ! lâcha John malgré lui. Tu sais pertinemment que j'exècre l'insolence ! Pourquoi il y a un problème, peut-être monsieur ?  
-C'est un malentendu, veuillez m'excuser monsieur.  
John et Kyle se regardèrent quand le policier tourna les talons. Le garçon allait parler mais une femme le devança.  
-Excusez-moi monsieur de vous déranger mais est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?  
-Bien sûr que vous pouvez madame, vous tiendrez compagnie à mon père pendant que je retourne jouer ? Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de discuter avec une adulte pour une fois.  
John plissa des yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait abusé de sa gentillesse mais il hocha néanmoins la tête vers la femme. Elle avait une poussette avec elle. C'était une jolie femme d'une trentaine d'année avec les cheveux d'un blond doré. Elle se pencha en avant pour prendre son nourrisson et Kyle fit des grands signes à John et des clins d'œil. Il forma un mot avec sa bouche avant de retourner jouer en courant. _Bombasse_. C'est ce qu'avait dit le garçon et John ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

-C'est votre fils ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, dévoilant de petites dents blanches.  
-Oui.  
-Il est vraiment mignon.  
-C'est le portrait de sa mère, plissa des yeux John.  
-Elle n'est pas avec vous ? demanda la femme en jouant avec son bébé qui devait avoir un peu plus de 1 an.  
-Non, elle est décédée.  
-Je suis vraiment désolée. Je.. oh mon Dieu je ne savais pas et..  
-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et vous ? Je constate que vous n'avez pas d'alliance.  
-Je suis veuve, mon mari est décédé il y a deux ans, nous laissant toutes les deux Harriet et moi.  
-Oh. Excusez-moi, j'ai été indiscret.  
-Moi aussi. En fait, si je me suis assise auprès de vous ce n'est pas un hasard. Je.. ne nous sommes nous pas déjà rencontrés auparavant ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître.  
Il observa la femme qui ne devait guère être beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Elle avait un visage lisse, de grands yeux noisettes et une bouche charnue et elle ne lui disait absolument rien.  
-Je suis désolé mais votre visage ne me dit rien.  
-Oh je sais, mes parents ont une maison près de l'église et j'ai dû vous voir par la fenêtre. En fait je m'appelle Claire.  
-John.  
-Vous comptez rester longtemps ici, John ?  
-Non. Nous étions venu voir des amis de très longues dates mais ils sont décédés dans l'incendie de leur maison, il y a des années...  
-Les von Grottenberg ? Oui c'est tragique. Je connaissais tellement bien Marc. C'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Son père a déménagé ici quand j'étais encore une gamine mais il est mort quand nous étions encore en étude secondaire. Ils auraient eu 32 ans cette année, vous vous rendez compte ! Remarquez, peut-être que nous avons eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer par leur intermédiaire.  
-Oui c'est possible, maintenant que vous le dîtes.  
-Leur fils aurait eu l'âge du vôtre à peu près, dit elle en regardant Kyle attentivement.  
-Sans être indiscret, de quoi est mort votre mari ?  
Il voulait détourner l'attention de la dame de Kyle. Son portrait était placardé dans tout le pays parce qu'il avait disparu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque de trop.  
-Il.. il était soldat et il est mort à la guerre.  
-Quelle tragédie.  
-Oui surtout pour Harriet. Elle ne connaîtra jamais son père, mais je serais fière de lui dire qu'il est mort en héros. Et votre femme ?  
-Accident de voiture. Elle est morte peu de temps après sa naissance, il ne l'a pas connu ou si peu.  
-Vous avez fait du bon travail, votre fils semble être quelqu'un de très équilibré.  
-C'est gentil mais je n'en suis pas sûr et certain.  
En effet, équilibré n'était pas vraiment le terme que John aurait employé pour décrire le jeune garçon.  
-Par contre, comme vous connaissiez bien les von Grottenberg, peut-être que vous pourriez me renseigner à leur sujet ?  
-Je vous écoute ?  
-Ils avaient bien deux enfants, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'est devenu la petite fille ? Je n'ai pas vu de tombe à son nom dans le cimetière et je me demandais...  
-Vous voulez parler de la sœur aînée de Matthew ? Sybille ?  
-Oui. Je veux parler de Sybille.  
Il allait découvrir un truc important, crucial même pour Kyle. Il en était tout excité mais il ne voulait pas que sa source d'information se doute de quelque chose. Il faillit sourire. Il se fit l'impression d'être un agent double, et curieusement, il aimait ça.


	8. Chapter 6 : une impression de déjà-vu

Claire parut ennuyée.  
-À vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'étais pas en ville lors de l'incident. J'étais en Amazonie. J'ai appris leur décès bien après l'incendie et personne n'a jamais su me dire ce qu'était devenu Sybille. Maintenant, je sais que la mère de Marc habite toujours en Allemagne. J'ai toujours supposé que Sybille était repartie vivre avec elle mais je ne sais pas.  
-En Allemagne dîtes-vous ?  
-Oui, Marc était allemand. Vous étiez ami avec lequel des deux déjà ?  
-Rose. Nous habitions dans le même quartier quand nous étions enfants.  
-À Buckingham ?  
-Oui absolument. Je lui ai donné des cours pendant ses études.  
-Vraiment ?  
Le regard de Claire s'illumina et elle découvrit ses dents blanches.  
-Je ne savais que vous étiez... Oooh ! C'était vous son mystérieux professeur pour les cours d'Astronomie ?  
De l'Astronomie ? Qu'avait-fait cette Rose comme étude pour étudier l'astronomie comme ça.  
-Oui absolument c'est moi.  
-Et pour la botanique aussi ?  
-Absolument. Son professeur c'était moi.  
-Ça veut dire que vous êtes..  
-Oui.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il venait d'acquiescer mais Claire était entrain de littéralement jubiler.  
-Et votre fils aussi ?  
-Mon fils ?  
-Oui, il est comme nous j'imagine. Je ne vous ai pourtant jamais vu au collège.. vous devez être légèrement plus âgé que nous, 7 ans ?  
John hocha la tête. De quoi parlait-elle au juste ? Kyle revint vers eux, il s'était écorché légèrement le genou mais il avait un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.  
-Tu vas bientôt avoir 11 ans, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui dans deux mois.  
-Je sens que tu vas adorer...  
Un éclair la fit sursauter. John leva les yeux et vit un nuage gris anthracite. Le bébé se mit à hurler.  
-Peut-être devriez-vous rentrer madame, votre bébé n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'orage, lui fit remarquer Kyle en regardant lui-même le nuage en fronçant le sourcil.  
-Personne n'aime vraiment ça, mais tu as raison. En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de faire votre connaissance messieurs. Qui sait, peut-être que nos chemins se recroiseront.  
Elle leur fit un signe quand elle partit et John observa sa démarche gracieuse.  
-Alors, tu as choppé son numéro ?  
John fronça des sourcils.  
-Attends.. tu l'as pas fait ! John ! Sérieux ! J'ai fait exprès de vous laisser tous les deux.  
-Tu es insupportable Kyle.  
-Je voulais juste te trouver une petite amie. Et elle était jolie en plus.  
-Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires pour voir ? On va rentrer, avant que le ciel ne nous tombe sur la tête.

Il y eut un coup de tonnerre, l'orage gronda quelques secondes après et soudainement, la pluie tomba, drue. Le vent s'était mis à souffler très fort et John avait enfoncé la capuche de son caban et la tenait pas pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole. Il détestait avoir les cheveux mouillés. Kyle s'était mis à rire et à sauter comme si il voulait s'envoler.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Un jour mon frère m'a dit que si je sautais pendant un vent fort, j'arriverais à reculer de quelques pas !  
-Il te faudrait une bourrasque beaucoup plus importante que celle-ci.  
Mais Kyle continuait de arrivèrent à l'auberge sous la pluie battante et trempés. Le garçon grelottait littéralement, les cheveux détrempés. Quelle idée de sauter, les cheveux au vent en plein moins de mars ! Ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour se changer.  
-J'ai vu une librairie tout à l'heure dans le coin d'une rue. Tu m'accompagnerais ? Je n'ai pas pris mes livres lors de mon départ. C'était trop lourd. J'aimerais bien m'en acheter un.  
-Un livre ?  
-Oui.  
John n'imaginait pas le garçon apprécier la lecture mais dans le fond, il connaissait assez peu de choses sur lui. Il acquiesça mais avant ils mangèrent. Le temps se fit plus clément en début d'après-midi.

-Bah.. je lis depuis toujours, répondit Kyle à John quand ce dernier le lui demanda alors qu'ils marchaient vers la librairie entr'aperçue par le garçon. J'adore Charles Dickens. J'ai dû lire une centaine de fois Oliver Twist.  
-D'où la kleptomanie.  
Kyle fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir.  
-Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi ! En fait, ton amnésie, c'est juste sur les choses qui se sont passés dans ta vie ou sur absolument tout ? Je veux dire, tu as relu Oliver Twist depuis ton accident ou tu t'en souviens.  
John n'y avait pas pensé, mais le garçon avait raison. il n'avait pas ouvert Oliver Twist pendant sa convalescence au centre.  
-Je.. je m'en souviens.  
Le sourire de Kyle relia ses deux oreilles et ils poussèrent la porte de la librairie du quartier. C'était une boutique encombrée et elle sentait le vieux livre rare.  
-Bonjour messieurs, bienvenue à la caverne littéraire, fit une voix derrière John.  
Il se retourna et vit un homme âgé, dont le crâne se dégarnissait à vue d'œil. Il avait des lunettes et ses yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes. John le salua. Sa tête lui disait quelque chose mais quoi ?  
-Excusez-moi monsieur, nous sommes nous déjà vu auparavant?  
-Je ne crois pas mais vous peut-être connaissez-vous mon frère aîné, Garrick Ollivander ?  
-Non. Ça ne me dit rien. Merci quand même.  
Kyle était tout excité de se retrouver là. Il monta sur une des échelles pour récupérer un livre et John le vit en prendre un second, puis un troisième. Il descendit, avec son fardeau entre les mains.  
-Tu auras assez d'argent ?  
-Oui oui, j'ai 150£ sur moi, là.  
Pendant que Kyle passait à la caisse, il vit les livres qu'il avait pris et il leva un sourcil. _Vacances avec les harpies de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Les Contes de Beedle le Barde ?_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas mais le titre m'attirait. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint du garçon, une fois sortie de la boutique, son sac à la main.

C'est en marchant dans une des rues pour revenir à l'auberge, se demandant où il avait bien pu voir le propriétaire de la librairie que John vit le chemin en terre, pas très bien éclairé. Il s'arrêta, soudainement attiré par ce petit chemin boueux.  
-Kyle. Tu te souviens du chemin pour aller à l'auberge ? dit-il en continuant de fixer l'allée.  
-Ouais bien sûr.  
-Alors vas-y. Et reste dans la chambre. Tu as de quoi lire.  
-Mais...  
-J'ai quelque chose à faire seul, continua-t-il sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire le garçon.  
-Mais je pensais qu'on ne devait pas se séparer ! objecta Kyle.  
-Il me semble t'avoir dit que je t'aiderais à retrouver ses parents si tu m'obéissais. Véridique ou pas ?  
-Mais..  
-Oui ou non ? rétorqua froidement John en tournant les yeux vers lui.  
-Oui, marmonna Kyle en baissant les yeux. Je vais retourner à l'auberge, mais ça ne me fait pas plaisir.  
John attendit que le garçon tourne dans la rue adjacente pour descendre le chemin qui menait à une ruelle en contrebas. Il connaissait cet endroit. Son cœur se mit à battre. Il connaissait ses branches de chêne qui retombaient sur la route, ses bleuets sur le bas côté. Il en avait rêvé parfois. il marcha un moment et s'arrêta face à une maison. L'aile ouest était détruite. Elle était comme dans ses rêves. Il poussa le portail et entra. Oui, il était déjà venu ici. Il regardait le jardin envahi par la mauvaise herbe, la balançoire dont l'un des fils retombait lamentablement au sol et continuait à avancer doucement. Quand il fut rendu sur le perron, il hésita devant la porte d'entrée et il se figea. Il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Pas ce jour là en tout cas. Il redescendit les marches du perron et stoppa net. Kyle était juste devant lui, à quelques mètres du chêne sur lequel il y avait une balançoire envahie par le lierre.

-Je t'avais dit de m'attendre à l'auberge Kyle, lui dit-il tellement froidement que le garçon en perdit toutes ses couleurs. Non, _je te l'avais ordonné_.  
-Je..  
-Tais-toi.Il faut que je te remette les pendules à l'heure de toute évidence.  
John franchit la distance entre les deux en un clin d'œil et se fut avec stupéfaction qu'il vit Kyle reculer sur le tronc d'arbre, lâcher son sac de livres et se mettre en chien de fusil, comme pour se protéger d'éventuel coup. Il avait ramené ses jambes sous son menton et ses cheveux blonds cachaient son visage.

_L'enfant avait peur.. peur de se faire repérer alors qu'il se cachait sous le guéridon dans l'entrée. La nappe en dentelle élimée le cachait suffisamment mais pas en entier. Le garçon savait que si Il venait dans ce coin là et qu'Il faisait attention, Il le repérerait et qu'il allait passer sa colère sur lui.  
-Eileen !  
L'homme qui martyrisait le garçon s'approcha de l'entrée d'un pas titubant et le garçon respira de manière tenue et en ramenant le plus possible ses jambes sous son menton._

John secoua la tête et passa une main tremblante sur sa mâchoire.  
-Je ne vais pas te frapper. Tiens toi droit et regarde moi dans les yeux. Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus.  
Kyle semblait ne pas l'entendre. Désormais il se balançait d'avant en arrière. John maudit le père Matthison et s'approcha du garçon. Il vit les mains de l'enfant serrer fort son pantalon, tant et si bien que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanchâtres.  
-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, répétait-il.  
John posa une main sur lui et Kyle sursauta, effrayé et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
-Tu as oublié de me donner le passe de la chambre ,c'est tout, je te jure, je voulais pas te suivre.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin du passe, la dame de l'auberge t'aurait ouvert, elle a un double.  
-Je le savais pas.  
John n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il disait la vérité. John baissa les yeux sur le sol et vit un chose brillante au sol. Il la dégagea. C'était une chaîne brisée et au bout pendait un médaillon en forme d'un arbre de vie. Il blémit, et il retourna le médaillon. Le bijou était couvert de terre aussi il passa son pouce dessus pour enlever un maximum de terre et il vit une inscription dessus.  
-Rentrons, marmonna-t-il avant de mettre le médaillon dans sa poche, en entendant un coup de tonnerre.  
Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison et soupira. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il ne dit rien de plus à Kyle avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux dans leur chambre.  
-J'ai appris de nouvelles choses sur tes parents. Ta mère venait de Buckingham et ton père d'Allemagne. Tu as une grand-mère là-bas et probablement de la famille. Ta sœur s'appelle Sybille et..  
-Comment tu sais tout ça ? C'est.. la dame de tout à l'heure.  
-Oui. Elle était l'une des meilleures amies de ton père.  
Kyle s'était assis sur son lit et écoutait John, les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris.  
-Ça veut dire que notre prochaine étape c'est l'Allemagne ? J'ai toujours voulu aller là-bas.  
-Hum.. je pensais plutôt au Buckinghamshire personnellement.  
-Ok. Buckingham nous voilà ! En fait John. Je voulais te dire. Je peux me débrouiller seul tu sais ? si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner. Tu as ta propre vie. Je ne peux pas te forcer à me raccompagner. Si tu veux bien m'emmener là-bas parce que d'ici, je ne sais pas comment faire, alors.. après tu pourras rechercher qui tu es. Enfin si tu es d'accord.  
-Je vais y réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Je vois dans tes yeux que tu as quelque ch...  
-Je crois savoir qui est Lily, l'interrompit-il.

John tomba des nues et Kyle s'approcha de lui. Il s'assit sur le deuxième fauteuil et porta la tasse que John lui avait servi à ses lèvres avant de la poser, de mettre 3 sucres dedans et de touiller le mélange avec une cuiller à thé.

-En fait, je crois qu'il y a un rapport entre la statue, la tombe et la maison. Je crois que ce sont eux sur la statue et que la maison où tu étais leur appartenait.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ! rétorqua-t-il un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'il voulait au début.  
-Il y avait une pancarte sur la maison, à l'entrée. Je l'ai vu et j'ai lu juste le début, comme quoi son mari et elle avait été tué dans cette maison. Alors en fait, je crois que tu connaissais Lily. J'ai supposé que c'était ta femme mais je pense plutôt que c'était ton amie.  
-C'était quoi déjà le nom de Lily sur la tombe ?  
-Heu.. Erance ?  
-Non pas Erance.. Ev.. Evans. Oui c'est ça, Evans.  
il ressortit le médaillon de sa poche et le regarda plus attentivement. Il avait bien vu l'inscription LESR. Lily Evans. C'était elle. Un éclat de rire féminin lui revint en tête et une odeur de liberté. Kyle avait raison. Mais quel était le rapport avec.. lui ?


	9. Une transformation radicale

Le lendemain, ils préparent leurs affaires et John demanda à Kyle de l'attendre dans le parc public, le temps qu'il demande à l'aubergiste comment se rendre à Buckingham. Apparemment, il y avait un peu plus de 50 km entre Londres et Buckinghamshire, le comté où se trouvait Buckingham.  
-Je pense que le plus facile pour vous serait de prendre le train Londres-Aylesbury, lui dit la dame de l'accueil après lui avaoir montré le chemin sur une carte routière. Et ensuite de Aylesbury à Buckingham, il y a peu de kilomètres. Si il fait beau, cela peut faire une belle balade à vélo. Avec votre fils, ce serait bien. Je suis sûr que votre petit aimerait.  
-il faudrait donc que je retourne à Londres ? Hum.  
Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout de devoir retourner sur ses pas avec Kyle mais la dame ne savait absolument pas comment faire autrement pour aller, à moins de prendre la voiture et de rouler. Il l'aurait bien fait mais le problème était que John voulait absolument changer de voiture. Si quelqu'un les avait repéré, ce serait le plus simple. Mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer à cette brave dame qu'il était amnésique et qu'il trainait avec un enfant qui avait fugué et dont les parents adoptifs étaient sûrement morts d'inquiétude. C'est donc en la remerciant et en sortant que John se dit qu'il devrait peut-être passer voir le Dr Fields pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien à cacher. Il avait vu dans les yeux du médecin qu'il ne le croyait pas quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait juste envie de changer d'air. Il trouva Kyle dans le jardin public à jouer au toboggan. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence à la recherche d'un banc tranquille pendant lesquelles John se demanda si il devait _vraiment _en parler avec le garçon. Mais il finit par se dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même galère et que nécessairement les problèmes de l'un rejaillissait sur l'autre. Il parla de son dilemne avec lui et le garçon réfléchit quelques minutes en regardant ses pieds.

-Il faut que tu ailles voir Fields, finit-il par dire. Tu lui as dit que tu passerais. Ou du moins, il faut que l'appelles. Sinon, il serait capable de rameuter les flics pour te faire chercher. C'est indispensable selon moi.  
-Je crois aussi. Je ne lui dirais rien sur toi. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Je te fais confiance. Sinon, je ne serais pas là avec toi. Tu m'inspires confiance. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi parce qu'on ne se connait pas bien toi et moi mais c'est comme ça.  
-Hum..  
John ne répondit rien mais il hocha la tête. Ça voulait dire n'importe quoi et Kyle y verrait la signification qu'il voulait.  
-C'est ça, continua le garç va à Londres, tu vas le voir ou tu l'appelles d'un café ou je ne sais où. Je me cache dans un coin en t'attendant. Je pourrais retourner voir mes amis punk, ceux qui m'ont hébergé tout ce temps. Ils étaient vraiment gentils. Je suis sûr qu'ils me rendraient service. Et ensuite on prend le train et on retrouve ma famille.  
-C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais si on va à Londres, ce sera plus difficile d'entrer dans la gare, il y a des policiers partout. Moi je passerais, toi non. Ils doivent avoir ton signalement depuis tellement de temps maintenant. Idem pour les cars.  
-Oui. Tu as raison, comme toujours. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de passer inaperçu.  
-il y a certaines fois où on aimerait être invisible, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna John. Que personne ne nous reconnaisse. Malheureusement, la magie, ça n'existe pas.  
-Il faudrait me teindre les cheveux...ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Oui c'est ça ! Je vais me teindre les cheveux. En roux ou en brun. Un truc bien radical. Brun. On me remarquera moins que si je me trimballe avec les cheveux d'une autre couleur. Il me reste encore de l'argent. Je vais aller chez le coiffeur.  
-Je vais te donner..  
-Donne moi une heure, c'est tout. Ou deux. Tu n'as qu'à retourner dans la maison des Potter, je t'ai gêné hier. Viens me chercher chez le coiffeur. J'en ai vu un, juste à côté de la librairie.  
-Non, je ne vais pas faire ça. Je vais prendre la voiture et aller dans la ville à côté. Il y a une gare. Je vais voir si il n'y a pas d'autres stations pour aller dans le Buckinghamshire.  
-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Ou regarde si il y a un car.  
Ils se séparèrent sur cet entrefait mais Kyle l'interpella alors que John partait dans le le sens opposé.  
-En fait John ! Je voulais te dire... Fais attention à toi surtout. La route est mouillée.

John lui fit un signe de la main et il se dirigea vers la voiture louée qu'il avait prise à l'aller. Il entra dedans et démarra au quart de tour. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver tout seul alors que depuis sa sortie du centre sainte Lauren. Kyle l'avait tout de suite retrouvé et depuis, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. John regardait la route déserte juste devant lui. Il pourrait repartir et laisser Kyle à Godric's Hollow. Un panneau lui indiquait la ville juste à côté et un autre lui indiquait la route de Londres. Il hésita, les mains vissées sur le volant. Puis il se rappela du petit garçon effrayé au manoir Potter qui se protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait et il prit la direction de la ville voisine et de sa gare. En tant qu'être humain, il ne pouvait pas en laisser un autre dans la détresse. Lui-même avait bénéficié d'une aide qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment.

Il se rappela de la première consultation qu'il avait eue avec le docteur Fields, deux ans auparavant, alors qu'il venait juste d'être admis dans le centre. Il n'avait pas décoché un mot. Non pas qu'il avait perdu la parole dans son accident qui lui avait coûté la mémoire mais il était resté plongé dans son mutisme. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, il raconterait sa vie à un étranger. Et quelle vie en plus ? Celle qu'il venait de perdre ? Il ne savait même plus qui il était. Il était resté là, à fixer la fenêtre et quand le médecin lui avait dit que l'heure était bientôt passée et qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à parler, il avait plongé son regard noir dans ceux du psychiatre. À ce moment là, il l'avait sentie. Il avait reconnu son odeur caractéristique et il s'était demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans sa vie pour pouvoir inspirer la crainte aux gens d'un seul regard. Il lui avait fallu la troisième séance avant de parler.  
-Qui ? avait-il alors demandé.  
-Qui quoi ? avait répondu le médecin soulagé.  
-Qui m'a emmené ici et qui m'a sauvé la vie ?  
-Un inconnu. Il vous a emmené devant l'hôpital le plus proche et l'on vous a retrouvé dans cet état là.  
Il n'avait plus rien dit pendant les 2 minutes qu'ils restaient avant la fin de la consultation. Il ne savait pas qui lui avait sauvé la vie mais il comptait bien l'apprendre et le remercier. En attendant, aider Kyle comme il avait lui-même été aidé, donnait un sens à sa vie.

John arriva à la gare. Elle était minuscule. Ce n'était pas King's Cross et c'était très loin de le devenir. Il attendit à un guichet. Quand l'hôtesse lui demanda en quoi elle pouvait l'aider, il lui raconta qu'il devait aller dans le Buckinghamshire et qu'il voulait savoir si il y avait différentes stations sur la ligne Londres-Aylesbury ou si il était obligé d'aller à Londres.. L'hôtesse lui indiqua que la ligne de train desservait 8 stations entre Londres et cette ville.  
-Vraiment ? C'est une excellente nouvelle.  
-La station la plus proche d'ici est Rickmansworth. Soit vous prenez la route, soit vous prenez le car qui part d'ici plusieurs fois par semaine. C'est la ligne L 22. Vous voyez le promontoir ? Vous trouverez un prospectus avec les horaires dessus.  
Il la remercia et prit ledit prospectus avant de repartir. C'était une mignonne petite ville ici. Même si il sentait qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. C'était assez étrange comme sensation. Autant à Godric's Hollow, ça ne le dérangeait pas mais ici, cette impression de ne pas être le bienvenue le reprenait.

Ça lui arrivait souvent quand il allait dans le petit village à côté du centre. Déjà, les gens le regardaient bizarrement. Il fait dire que John lui-même considérait qu'il n'avait pas un physique avantageux avec son teint cireux qui ne prenaient jamais aucune couleur, son nez crochu et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux qui avaient tendance à devenir gras et ce grand corps tout maigre. Mais quand les gens apprenaient qu'il était pensionnaire au centre, on le fuyait. Littéralement. Il avait déjà vu des enfants partir en courant à son approche en criant que c'était le fou ou le taré. Mais lui s'en moquait. Il s'était construit une carapace solide assez rapidement. Les insultes lancées par les gamins du village coulaient sur lui. Ils ne les entendaient même plus à la longue.

John fut surpris quand il se réengagea dans la ville Godric's Hollow. Il avait à peine remarqué qu'il était remonté en voiture et qu'il avait conduit. Les routes de campagnes étaient tellement tranquilles en cette période de l'année. Il se gara à la place qu'il avait quitté 1h30 auparavant.  
-Alors vous revenez dejà ? Nous vous manquions tellement que ça ?  
C'était la dame du parc avec son bébé dans un snugli qui gazouillait et riait. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Claire ?  
-Oui oui. Sans Kyle ça aurait été difficile. Et il fait dire que vous me manquiez énormément. Enfin je veux dire.. votre ville et pas vous en particulier.. enfin..  
La dame rit devant son embarras évident et John se maudit d'être comme ça. Aussi empoté dès qu'il s'agissait du sexe opposé. Il vit une boule rousse foncer sur lui.  
-Bonjour madame.  
John ouvrit grands les yeux. Il avait devant lui un enfant avec des cheveux en pétard roux flamboyants. Non, il avait devant lui _Kyle avec des cheveux roux flamboyants._  
-Bah pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est moi. Youhouuuu.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? balbutia John qui pensait que le garçon se teindrait les cheveux en brun ou en châtains foncés mais pas en roux !  
-Bah j'ai été chez le coiffeur. Je t'ai dit que je voulais une transformation radicale.  
Kyle lui fit des gros yeux comme si il voulait lui rappeler la discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui deux heures avant.  
-Enfin je pensais à une coupe de cheveux pas à cette_ couleur_ !  
-En tout cas, tu es très beau comme ça Kyle, sourit Claire en essayant de ne pas rire.  
-Merci madame. Non mais fais pas cette tête là P'pa !  
Le garçon avait poussé le vice en se faisant teindre également les sourcils en roux. John passa sa main sur sa bouche.  
-Non mais.. Mais... Le mal est fait apparemment.  
-En tout cas, tu te ressembles à peine maintenant, continua la dame en souriant démesurément.  
-C'est la couleur pour la fin de l'hiver. Je remets de la couleur dans un paysage sombre.  
-C'est sur que personne ne peut te louper maintenant. Donc pour éviter ce genre de déconvenue à l'avenir, tu peux faire une croix sur ton argent de poche.  
-Sérieusement ? Mais PAPA !  
-Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.  
-Oui P'pa.  
-Tu es entrain de lire du Gilderoy Lockhart ? À ton âge ?  
Claire avait posé ses yeux sur le livre qu'avait le garçon en main. _Vacances avec les harpies.  
_-J'avais envie de lire un livre amusant. Le titre m'inspirait. Et puis comme on va dans le Buckinghamshire, va me falloir de la..lecture, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il venait de commettre un impair et de s'en rendre compte.  
Il faudrait vraiment que ce garçon apprenne à la fermer une bonne fois pour toute.  
-Vous allez voir votre famille ?  
-Heu.. c'est à dire que.. balbutia Kyle en blémissant.  
-Oui. Nous allons voir ma mère à Buckingham. Comme elle habite là-bas.  
-C'est ce que vous me disiez hier, je me souviens. Comme vous étiez voisin de Rose. C'est logique. Et bien, je vais vous laisser, peut-être que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir là-bas ? Le parrain d'Harriet y habite.  
Elle leur fit un signe de tête et se retira. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner et John reporta son attention vers Kyle.  
-Je ne te félicite pas.  
-Non mais au moins je ne suis pas reconnaissable comme ça.  
-_Je ne parlais pas de ça._  
-Ah. Tu parles de...  
-Il faut que tu apprennes à tenir ta langue. Personne ne t'a jamais appris à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler..  
-Baaaaah...  
-Imagine si elle nous dénonce.  
-Claire ? Arrête, elle est sympa comme tout ! Et elle connait les livres que je lis.. c'est quelqu'un de bien.  
-Vigilance constante. On ne fait confiance à personne, comme ça on a pas de déconvenue.  
-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi John ? Tu sais je te trahirais pas. Jamais. Croix de boix, croix de fer, si je mens j'irais en enfer.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.  
-Promis, juré, craché.  
Il crachat dans sa main et tendit la main à John pour qu'il la serre. Ce dernier la regarda horrifié.  
-Tu es l'un des garçons les plus crades que je connaisse.  
-Je suis le seul garçon que tu connais. Du moins dans ta nouvelle vie. En plus tu t'mets à parler comme moi vieux.  
-Va te laver les mains sur le champs !

Le lendemain matin, alors que John se réveilla, il sursauta en voyant une personne aux cheveux roux dans le lit juste à côté avant de se rappeler que c'était Kyle. Pourtant avec ses cheveux en pétards roux et son air constamment bravache, le petit garçon lui fit penser à quelque chose. John se leva et fit craquer ses cervicales. Il avait fait de nouveau un rêve étrange. Il volait sur un balai dans un stade avec un sifflet à la main et d'autres personnes autour de lui. Il n'aurait pas pu les décrire mais ce qu'il avait ressenti, oui. il avait adoré ça. Il se lava et réveilla Kyle. Le garçon avait l'air fatigué. Il avait lu jusqu'à s'endormir sur son livre sur les harpies. Il le traina pratiquement hors du lit.  
-Faut que tu appelles Fields, lui rappela le garçon en baillant. Bon pas tout de suite.. il est 7h34.. QUUUOOOOI ? 7h34 ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! il est hyper tôt.  
-Notre car part dans 1h10, dépeche toi la marmotte.  
Kyle grommella et John descendit pour payer le reste de sa chambre. 20 minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la route. Kyle somnolait et au bout de 5 minutes, il s'était complètement endormi. Il pleuvait à torrent et John n'aimait pas ça, conduire sous la pluie.  
-Kyle. Réveille-toi, on est arrivé.  
John le secoua doucement et Kyle se frotta les yeux.  
-Je vais acheter les billets de car, sors les affaires de la voiture en attendant.  
John revint quelques minutes plus tard et Kyle avec son ciré jaune et ses cheveux roux pétants l'attendait sous une aubette. Ils patientèrent et une fois dans le car, Kyle s'endormit tout simplement sur l'épaule de John. Il était vraiment fatigué. John en profita pour regarder la couverture de ce Gilderoy Lockhart. En regardant de plus près, il eut l'impression que l'image bougea. Il se recula. Il devait vraiment être fatigué et à cran lui aussi. Ils arrivèrent à Rickmansworth une heure plus tard. Le train pour Aylesbury devait passer dans une heure.


	10. Chapter 8 : London to Ayesbury Line

-J'ai faim, fit Kyle alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la gare depuis une vingtaine de minutes et que le garçon balançait des pieds en rythme, l'air profondément agacé.  
-Et alors ? objecta John en posant sa main sur le genou du garçon pour qu'il arrête de taper dans la chaise, cela lui donnait un mal de tête pas possible.  
-Bah rien, j'ai juste faim, grogna le garçon. Je vais aller m'acheter un paquet de bonbons dans un distributeur.  
-Non.  
Le garçon le regarda avec des yeux ronds et sa bouche s'ouvrit. John lui referma d'un coup sec et le garçon ne semblait pas plus comprendre.  
-Bah pourquoi ?  
-Ce n'est pas flatteur pour toi de rester avec la bouche ouverte.  
-Non je ne parlais pas de ça, pourquoi tu _refuses_ que je mange des bonbons si je veux manger des bonbons ?  
John soupira. N'avait-on jamais rien appris à cet enfant ? Au lieu de le martyriser, ses parents auraient peut-être dû lui apprendre les règles élémentaires pour se nourrir convenablement.  
-Manger du sucre encore et encore ? C'est mauvais pour ta santé. D'une part, tu n'as pas les nutriments qui te sont nécessaires dans ta journée pour grandir et être en bonne santé et d'autre part, tu vas avoir des caries. Et troisièmement, tu vas finir avec du diabète avec une obligation de te soigner jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Alors quand tu as faim, ne te précipite pas sur des bonbons ou des sucreries. Va plutôt t'acheter une viennoiserie, ou un morceau de pain ou une pomme... si tu as vraiment faim et que ce n'est pas un moyen de vaincre l'ennui...  
-J'ai faim..  
-_Très bien_, répliqua John en grinçant un peu des dents. Regarde, il y a une boulangerie juste là. Et ramène moi un café. Un grand café. Sans sucre évidemment. Et si ce n'est pas possible pour le café, prends un thé nature. Vert de préférence et si il n'y a pas de thé nature, prends un thé vert à la menthe.  
-Oui maître, répondit de son air bravache Kyle en lui faisant une micro-révérence.

Kyle s'en alla avant que John ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ce garçon avait un problème avec le respect et l'autorité. John en profita pour fermer les yeux et écouter les conversations alentours. Il y avait beaucoup de brouhaha autour de lui alors il essaya de se concentrer plus spécifiquement sur un groupe de personnes en particulier mais c'était difficile. Il pinça un coin de bouche et finit par réussir.

"-Fleur, on va louper le train, dépêche toi ma chérie. disait une voix grave un peu essoufflée.  
-_Are you kidding me ?_ c'est toi qui a voulu comment déjà ? _Ah oui,_ prendre des vacances en famille_ comme des moldus. _Parce que ce serait _funny, _répondit une voix de femme agacée._  
_-Mais Fleur.. tu étais d'accord, lança penaud le mari.  
-C'était avant que je comprenne qu'on allait vraiment _tout _faire comme des moldus William ! Franchement, je suis enceinte jusqu'au yeux et je n'ai pas le droit de transplaner. Déjà que je suis une baleine.  
-Tu es la baleine la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu alors.."

John n'osa pas tourner les yeux mais il le fit, mine de rien. Il vit alors une femme blonde magnifique. Il avait rarement vu une aussi belle femme. Elle avait un port altier et un ventre rond. Elle avait posé ses bagages et son mari était un grand roux avec de grandes cicatrices sur la joue gauche, et il la regardait en souriant. Les deux époux ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup plus de la vingtaine à vue d'œil. Surtout elle. Il allait continuer à écouter leur conversation en se demandant bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par _moldu_ et _transplaner_ mais Kyle revint avec son grand café et il lui colla dans la main. Il le remercia du bout des lèvres. Quand il tourna les yeux, le couple s'éloignait et l'homme portait tous les bagages. Il n'avait pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Dommage. En tout cas, beaucoup de personnes se retournaient sur le passage de ce couple. John hocha la tête. Avec une femme aussi belle, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ils attendirent que leur train arrive en gare patiemment, John avec son livre de Tristan et Iseult, Kyle avec son livre sur les harpies. Quand le train fut en gare, Kyle baissa les yeux quand ils passèrent devant des policiers et ils allèrent s'installer dans leur voiture qui était vide. John était soulagé, ils n'avaient eu aucun problème pour passer et ils ne s'étaient pas fait remarquer. Mais ce fut sans compter quand le garçon s'écria :

-Hey regarde, c'est Claire là-bas ? Hey Claire !  
-Kyle ! s'exclama John. Tais-toi !

Mais c'était trop tard. La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers eux, sourit et arriva dans leur direction, ses bagages à la main alors que John fusillait du regard le garçon qui ne semblait pas du tout voir le mal.  
-Comme on se retrouve, je vais croire que vous me suivez ! rit-elle. Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ? Vous vous arrêtez à Aylesbury j'imagine.  
-Oui. Absolument. Vous permettez...  
Il était obligé d'accepter surtout que Kyle l'avait tiré par la main. Il aurait pu passer pour un malpoli mais avec un môme en fuite, il ne préférait pas se mettre quelqu'un à dos qui les avait vu ensemble. Tout était une question d'opportunité, ça, il ne l'avait pas oublié avec le reste. Ou du moins, il l'avait réappris très rapidement. John souleva les bagages de la femme pour les mettre dans l'espace consacré. Elle le remercia et lui sourit. Elle s'assit sur une banquette et elle détacha Harriet, qu'elle installa juste à côté d'elle. L'enfant dormait profondément et sa mère posa une main sur elle pour la tenir.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous allez à Buckingham ?  
-Kyle ne connait pas. Normalement ma mère fait le déplacement mais j'ai décidé qu'il fallait faire l'inverse pour une fois.  
John avait décidé de ne pas laisser Kyle parler, de peur qu'il révèle encore une information sensible.  
-Vous êtes un fils très prévenant.  
-En fait vous habitez où ? demanda Kyle brusquement.  
-Kyle ! le rabroua-t-il légèrement. Excusez-le. J'essaye de l'éduquer comme je peux mais parfois il y a des ratés.  
-Ce n'est rien. J'habite à Pré-au-Lard pour le moment.  
John hocha de la tête comme pour lui dire qu'il savait où cela était alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée même si en réfléchissant bien, ce nom faisait écho.  
-Je n'y suis jamais allé, dit Kyle. C'est où exactement ?  
-Tu iras dans quelques années, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit John en ne sachant pas trop pourquoi et en étant surpris lui-même.  
-Ton père a raison. Je te donnerais mon adresse si tu veux peut-être que j'y serais encore quand tu rentreras au collège en septembre prochain.  
-Vous comptez déménager ?  
John s'en moquait éperdumment mais plus il la ferait parler, moins lui aurait besoin de parler. Et puis.. peut-être que la route serait moins longue après tout. Cette femme était loin d'être désagréable, non seulement à regarder mais à entendre.  
-Oui. SI j'ai la promotion que je veux je vais déménager à Londres et revenir de temps à autres à Pré-au-Lard. C'est tellement beau, surtout l'hiver, n'est-ce pas John ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il connaissait cette ville de Pré-au-lard. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien sur un ton badin quand le contrôleur arriva. Il présenta les billets pour Kyle et lui et le contrôleur lui jeta un drôle de regard. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Puis soudain, cela lui sauta aux yeux. Kyle était entrain de rire avec Claire à gorge déployée, le bébé dormait sur le côté et lui se contentait de sourire. Pourtant c'était lui qui avait le billet du garçon. Ils avaient dû passer pour une petite famille britannique et le contrôleur avait dû se demander comment un homme comme lui avait pu se taper une femme comme _elle._ Cette révélation faite, John l'observa plus attentivement. Elle était jolie c'est vrai et elle avait une gravité dans le regard très appréciable. Il se doutait que son veuvage l'avait endurcie d'une manière incroyable. Son mari était soldat ? Le bébé se réveilla et gazouilla.  
-Excusez-moi.  
Elle allaita l'enfant et continua à parler avec Kyle qui lui avait rosit en voyant son sein.  
-Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il en observant depuis quelques minutes déjà, le bébé manger allègrement. Quand elle tète je veux dire...  
-Kyle ! Ça suffit avec tes questions à la noix. Tu ennuies tout le monde.  
Le garçon devint rouge brique et se tut. John eut une impression de déjà vu. Un roux qui rougissait en baissant les yeux. Étrange.  
-Ce n'est rien. Il ne me dérange pas. Non, ça ne fait pas mal.  
-Mais elle ne mange rien d'autre que du lait ? continua alors le garçon.  
-Si ! Elle mange de la purée de légumes et de fruits. Elle n'a pas de dents, aussi, elle ne peut pas manger quelque chose d'autre, comme de la viande.  
-Ok. Je ne savais pas. J'ai jamais vu de bébé d'aussi près...  
-Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?  
-Ce ne serait pas prudent, intervint John. Ce garçon est maladroit, il risquerait de la faire tomber.  
-Je suis sûre que non.  
Claire fit signe à Kyle de venir s'asseoir près d'elle et elle lui confia son bébé en le posant dans ses bras. -Tu vois ce n'est pas difficile. Tu la tiens bien par contre.  
-Oui madame.

Le petit garçon releva la tête vers John les yeux brillants. Il avait besoin d'une maman aimante qui s'occupe de lui. C'était évident. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses parents avaient voulu s'en débarasser comme ça quand il n'avait que 8 ans. Cette histoire était assez étrange en réalité. Qui se débarasse d'un enfant de 8 ans comme ça pour un léger problème de kleptomanie ? D'ailleurs, John taquinait le garçon avec ça mais il n'y croyait plus vraiment. Il était resté quelques jours avec lui et il ne lui avait rien dérobé du tout, alors qu'un kleptomane volait tout de manière obsessionnelle, non ? Ils avaient été dans une librairie et il n'avait rien volé. Il avait été chez le coiffeur, il n'avait rien volé non plus. Lui l'avait vu en quelques jours que ce n'était pas de la kleptomanie, alors qu'avait vu le Dr Fields en 2 ans ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle plus profondément avec Kyle quand il serait seuls tous les deux.

-Que faites-vous comme métier ? demanda-t-il après avoir détaché son regard de Kyle.  
-Je suis botaniste. C'était ma matière de prédilection pendant mes études et en ce moment je travaille sur l'abyssala Achianti et ses propriétés chimiques. Vous savez, c'est une plante absolument fascinante, la plupart des gens..  
-La confondent avec le yucca. Oui je sais. Mon.. mon médecin en avait une dans son bureau. Je lui ai dit comment la soigner, il ne l'arrosait jamais.  
-Il faisait _quoi ?  
_Claire eut l'air horrifiée. Elle avait porté sa main à sa bouche. John lui expliqua le traitement qu'il avait recommandé et elle acquiesça avec véhémence, puis elle finit par sourire.  
-Vous aimez la botanique aussi alors ?  
-Absolument. Je reconnais les plantes d'un coup d'œil.  
-Vraiment ?  
Claire se leva et prit un de ses bagages et elle en sortit une plante dans un bocal..  
-Vous arrivez à la reconnaître ?  
C'était une petite plante, grande comme la paume de la main de John. On aurait dit un palmier miniature avec de longues feuilles vertes. John s'approcha du bocal et plissant des yeux et il eut une illumination...  
-Est-ce que c'est bien une.._Biophytum sensitivum ? _  
-Oui, se réjouit Claire. Tu connais cette plante Kyle ?  
-Non madame.  
Elle retira délicatement la cloche qui retenait la plante et la posa juste à côté d'elle. Elle demanda au garçon de la toucher, ce qu'il fit et les feuilles se replièrent.  
-C'est une plante très rare et très délicate. Et ses propriétés sont infinies. Elle est encore méconnue pour ses propriétés mais tu vois Kyle. Cette plante sauvera bien des vies un jour et guérira bien des maladies.  
-C'est cool ça. Tu es une chercheuse quoi.  
-Quelque chose comme ça, rit Claire.  
Ils arrivèrent à la station d'après et le train s'arrêta. Claire rangea la plante une fois que les feuilles furent revenues à la normale et que Kyle se fut extasier. Kyle s'en alla pour aller aux toilettes, les laissant seuls.  
-J'avais raison. Vous avez élevé un garçon absolument très gentil.  
-Il est gentil mais il ne sait pas tenir sa langue.  
-Il est jeune. Ça vous fera drôle j'imagine, de ne plus l'avoir avec vous...  
John hocha la tête et Claire n'insista pas. Elle préféra lui parler de l'abyssala achianti. C'était plus agréable pour lui comme pour elle et il eut la surprise de pouvoir lui répondre, sur un sujet qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Ils arrivèrent à Aylesbury peu après 14h.

-Bon, nos chemins se séparent ici. Attendez. Voici ma carte de visite. Si un jour vous passez du côté de Pré-au-Lard. Passez me voir.  
-Avec plaisir.  
Elle se pencha vers Kyle et lui fit un baiser sur le front. Le garçon ne savait plus où se mettre et elle rit.  
-Quand tu seras écolier, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un hibou, je passerais te voir le 1 septembre.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kyle demanda à John d'un ton un peu intrigué :  
-Je peux voir la carte qu'elle t'a donné ? Pffff. Comment veut-elle que je lui envoie un hibou, y'a pas son adresse !  
-Son adresse ? Elle est écrite juste là. En dessous de son nom. Et bonne chance pour trouver un hibou messager.  
-Heu.. John. Elle ne parlait pas d'envoyer l'animal, le hibou. Mais un e-bou.. un e-mail quoi.. un courriel ? Un courrier électronique sur ordinateur ?  
-Prends moi pour un vieil imbécile pendant que tu y es.  
-Non mais tu faisais une tête pas possible aussi ! J'ai cru.. enfin bref. Elle a pas laissé son adresse mail. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'école ? J'ai pas compris.  
-Moi non plus.  
-Et c'est où Pré-au-Lard ?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée mais comme il semblerait que ce soit un lieu connu, j'ai fait celui qui savait. Mais j'avoue qu'elle m'intrigue.  
-Tu la kiffes ?  
-Kyle. Ton langage me débecte.  
-"Débecter" verbe non utilisé depuis la Reine Élizabeth Première, sourit Kyle en s'éloignant un peu de John de peur de se prendre une bourrade.  
-"Insolence"se dit du comportement constant de Kyle Matthison. Et ne réponds pas. Où je te laisse ici tout seul.  
-Ça veut dire que tu continues ?  
-J'ai dit que je t'emmènerais à Buckingham. Je t'emmène à Buckingham. Attends moi là, je vais voir le bus qu'il faut pour se rendre là-bas.  
John vit le sourire à la fois satisfait et soulagé de Kyle dans le reflet de l'agence de tourisme où il se rendait. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner comme ça, d'autant plus qu'il lui avait semblé qu'il connaissait le clocher de Aylesbury.


	11. Chapter 9 : le chemin de Buckingham

-Buckingham ? Y'avait pas un duc qui s'appelait comme ça ? demanda Kyle alors qu'ils attendaient le le bus de la ligne 60 qui devait les emmener dans cette ville.  
-Si. 17è siècle, il venait d'ici.  
-Aaaah oui. 17è siècle.. Les trois Mousquetaires. C'est celui qui se tapait la reine de France.. Anne d'Autriche, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait ?  
-Comment peux-tu te rappeler du nom de la reine de France et pas celui du duc de Buckingham ? Et qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par l'expression "_se taper" _?  
Kyle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. John prenait un malin plaisir à embarrasser le garçon qui devint d'une couleur légèrment rose.  
-Bah.. ils font..enfin tu vois quoi ! Tu as oublié ça aussi ? Bah ils font l'amour quoi. Comme quand on fait les bébés.  
-Et comment on fait les bébés ?  
Kyle devint rouge brique en disant ça, John s'amusait comme un fou.  
-Ma mère adoptive n'a jamais voulu me dire. Elle me disait que c'était quand il y avait tellement d'amour dans un couple que ça débordait et que ça faisait un bébé. Qaund j'ai raconté ça un jour à mon père adoptif, il m'a dit que j'étais une lavette et que je devais arrêter d'écouter les femmes. C'était l'année dernière. Du coup il m'a acheté une revue pornographique et m'a dit de m'instruire. Je l'ai jeté à la poubelle ça m'a dégoûté.

Cette dernière révélation fit perdre son sourire narquois à John. Décidemment cet homme n'avait vraiment rien pour se rattraper. Un magazine porno ? Pour un gosse de 9 ans ? Et après c'était lui qui était traité de taré ? Kyle continuait de parler.  
-Et un jour mon frère m'a montré la vidéo d'un accouchement. J'aurais jamais d'enfant. C'est juste inhumain. Je veux dire, la femme criait comme si on l'égorgeait et.. pouaaaaah !  
L'enfant eut un mouvement de dégoût et John eut de nouveau un rictus.  
-Tu sais vraiment pas comment on fait les bébés ?  
Une vieille dame qui passait par là tourna la tête vers eux et le regarda bizarrement. Il leva le sourcil et répondit à Kyle qu'il se moquait de lui.  
-T'es pas drôle John ? s'offusqua l'enfant avant de rire. J'y ai cru en plus.  
Kyle arrêta de rire et eut un regard vague après avoir regardé l'heure. John devinait que ses mains étaient moites et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il les essuyait sur son pantalon  
-Détends toi.  
-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. John. Tu crois qu'ils vont vouloir de moi ?  
-C'est ta famille. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas de toi ?  
-Et bah.. officiellement je n'appartiens pas à leur famille justement. Tu crois qu'ils vont me renvoyer chez les Matthisson ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Vraiment. Et de toute façon, je ne serais plus là pour le voir.  
-Ah oui. C'est vrai.  
Le bus arriva et ils s'installèrent dedans. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant 5 minutes.  
-Tu sais John. Il faudra que je te rembourse un jour.  
-Hmmm.  
-Non mais c'est vrai. D'ailleurs il vient d'où ton argent ? Tu as un travail ?  
-Oui. j'ai travaillé à l'extérieur du centre pendant tout ce temps. J'ai économisé de l'argent.  
-Attends deux secondes, c'est avec ton travail que tu as payé le centre ? Mais tu fais quoi avocat ou un truc dans le genre ? Parce que mon père adoptif m'a dit une fois que j'avais intérêt à faire des efforts rapidement parce que ça lui coûtait la peau du..

Il allait répondre mais il remarqua qu'on les regardait fixement depuis quelques minutes déjà. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui commençait à avoir les cheveux grisonnants malgré son jeune âge, avec un piercing au nez.  
-On nous observe.  
-Quoi ?  
-On nous observe je te dis.  
-Tu es pas un peu parano ?  
John lui lança un regard noir et le garçon lui tira la langue. Quelle insolence ! Ils descendirent à l'arrêt juste en face de la mairie. C'était une petite ville. John avait prit une brochure à Aylesbury. Il n'y avait pas plus de 13500 habitants. Si les Macmillian étaient toujours dans cette ville, ils le sauraient et les trouveraient. Ça paraissait évident.  
-Sympa la ville ! Plus beau que Godric's hollow en tout cas, fit Kyle.  
-On va trouver un hôtel pour poser nos affaires.  
Ils marchèrent quelques mètres et en trouvèrent un en pierre blanche. John allait parler à Kyle mais il ne le vit pas à son côté. Il ramassait quelque chose au sol et il revint en courant vers John. Ils rentrèrent dans l'établissement pour poser leurs affaires avant de repartir. Ils achetèrent à annuaire, puisque John ne voulait pas que Kyle arrache toute la partie M du bottin et ils poussèrent la porte du premier café qu'ils trouvèrent. John regretta d'être venu là au moment où il y posa les pieds. Déjà les gens s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils arrivèrent et reprirent leurs discussions de plus belle. Kyle ne semblait pas voir ça comme ça. Il s'installa dans une table, le plus loin possible de la fenêtre.  
-Bonjour que puis-je vous servir messieurs ?  
Cette tenancière était tout en chair et les regardait gentiment.  
-Un thé vert et pour lui ce sera un..  
-Jus d'orange, répondit Kyle quand John le regarda.  
-Très bien, un thé et un jus de citrouille.  
-Pardon ? fit Kyle en plissant des yeux.  
-Un jus d'orange. Excusez-moi, c'est rare qu'un client ne commande pas un jus de citrouille.  
-Je ne savais pas que vous en faisiez en fait.. je veux bien un verre de jus de citrouille alors.

La femme sourit devant le regard curieux de Kyle et s'en alla pour préparer la commande.  
-Tu as déjà goûté du jus de citrouille ?  
-Non, répondit Kyle en haussant des épaules. Mais pourquoi pas ?  
John le regarda prendre son verre de jus de citrouille et le porter à ses lèvres; Il s'attendait à ce que le garçon grimace et fasse une moue dégoûtée mais ce fut tout le contraire.  
-C'est la meilleure boisson que je n'ai jamais bu dans toute ma vie. C'est.. wooow. Goûte.  
-Non merci.  
-John. N'aie pas peur c'est pas du poison.  
-Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai juste pas envie. Une autre fois peut-être. Bon, donne moi l'annuaire, tu l'as mis dans ton sac à dos.  
L'enfant s'exécuta de bonne grâce et se rapprocha de John. _MacCormack, MacCormick, MacCurmack_..  
John feuilleta un peu plus rapidement. _MacMar.. MacMe..  
_-J'ai les Macmi là, fit Kyle.  
Ils lurent un à un les 100 noms en Mcmi et ils se rendirent à l'évidence. Pas de Macmillian ici. Kyle laissa retomber ses mains sur le côté et il baissa la tête, les lèvres pincées.  
-Je reviens tout de suite, Kyle.

John se leva et se rendit dans les toilettes. il n'y avait personne. Il posa ses bras sur le bord du lavabo. Il avait mal à la tête depuis le bus. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage. Il avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il s'essuya les mains tremblantes et retourna dans la salle. La tenancière s'était assise à côté du garçon et il hochait la tête. John marcha à grands pas vers eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu.  
-Tu sais quoi, j'ai un bon remède contre le blues. Je vais te chercher une bonne part de tarte à la mélasse.  
-Kyle ? Il y a un souci ?  
-Votre fils était tout tristounet sur sa chaise, je voulais le réconforter un peu. La tarte est un cadeau de la maison mon brave monsieur.  
-Merci madame, répondit machinalement John en fixant Kyle et en espérant qu'il n'avait rien dit du tout.  
-Je n'ai rien dit, répondit Kyle à la question muette de John quand elle fut partie.  
-Très bien. Mais je voulais te dire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont absent de l'annuaire, qu'ils n'habitent pas ici.  
-On ne pourra pas les retrouver John, ce n'est pas possible ! Sauf si tu veux sonner à toutes les portes de toutes les maisons et appartements de la ville.  
-Mais..  
-C'est foutu ! Je resterais un orphelin sans famille dans un centre pourri, parce que c'est clair que quand on va me retrouver, ce sera fini pour moi. Je resterais enfermer toute ma vie jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur ou jusqu'à ce que je me tranche les veines ou que je me pende dans ma chambre.  
-Ne dis pas ça..  
-C'est la vérité John. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne retrouverais ni ma famille, ni ma sœur. Jamais. Ils pensent que je suis mort, ils ne me rechercheront jamais. Et quelqu'un finira forcément par me ramener chez les Matthison.  
-Je..  
-Tu le sais. C'est comme ça que ça va se finir.  
-Je..  
-Parce que de toute façon, personne ne veut de moi.  
-Mais..  
-Et je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence. Tu vas avoir des problèmes. Tu as fait suffisamment pour moi. Notre route s'arrête là John.  
La dame revint avec une part de tarte alors que John et Kyle se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Ils répondirent merci sans se quitter des yeux.  
-Notre route s'arrête là John, répéta Kyle. Tu m'as emmené ici et c'était notre pacte. Je vais me débrouiller et personne ne saura que tu étais avec moi. Je te le jure.  
-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Kyle ou..  
-Oui, l'interrompit l'enfant. C'est ce que je veux.  
John laissa un silence s'intaller entre eux où il avala sa dernière gorgée de thé. Il était devenu tiède. Il avait horreur de ça.  
-Très bien, finit-il par dire. Je vais aller récupérer mes affaires à l'hôtel. Tu n'auras qu'à garder la chambre pour ce soir.  
-Vas-y. J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour payer les consommations. Je te dois bien ça. Je vais aux toilettes.  
-Kyle attends.  
Le garçon se retourna vers lui, les yeux étrangement secs, le regard fier et déterminé.  
-Tu finiras pas retrouver ta famille. J'en ai la certitude.  
-Et moi je crois que tu finiras par retrouver ta mémoire.  
-Tu es un être plein de volonté. Si tu te donnes la peine, tu pourras aller très loin. J'ai..Je..  
-Je comprends. Bonne chance John. Peut-être qu'on se reverra un jour. Attends, tiens, c'est l'adresse de Claire. Je te la redonne. Moi ça ne me servira pas mais je pense que tu peux tenter le coup avec elle.

John posa la main sur l'épaule de Kyle et le garçon se dégagea rapidement pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Ça n'avait jamais été son truc les adieux. Il quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière en laissant le passe pour la chambre d'hôtel sur la table et il marcha dans la rue. Il marcha, encore et encore dans les rues, la tête vide. Il récupéra ses affaires et arpentait les rues. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Puis il s'arrêta. Il était de nouveau seul. Tout seul. Il tourna les yeux et son cœur se mit à battre. Il était devant une église. Il monta les marches et poussa la porte. Ce n'était pas son truc d'ordinaire les églises. Il n'avait jugé bon d'y mettre les pieds comme beaucoup de personnes au centre. Mais là, c'était différent. Il se rappelait d'être venu ici. Une douleur lui traversa les tympans. L'odeur. Oui cet odeur d'encens froid lui rappelait quelque chose. Il y avait des gens qui priaient, il ne voulait pas les déranger. Il se dirigea vers l'aile gauche de l'Église, il y avait des plaques mortuaires au mur avec des noms. Elles étaient abîmées et il y avait des graffitis dessus. Les jeunes ne respectaient donc plus rien ? Dégrader un tel lieu juste pour faire un cœur avec ses initiales ? C'était ridicule. Il avait posé son sac à ses pieds se passa une main sur le visage. Elle était glacée et sa propre température corporelle le fit frémir.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Il s'accroupit et posa sa main sur l'inscription gravée sur une pierre. LESR. Comme sur le médaillon qu'il avait dans sa poche. D'ailleurs, la pierre sur laquelle l'inscription était portée était branlante. Comme si.. John regarda autour de lui et prit sa carte bleue pour commencer à dégager la pierre. Il réussit à la tirer délicatement. Il y avait quelque chose dans le glissa sa main dans le trou et toucha une boîte. Il la tira. Elle était couverte de poussière. Il remit la pierre à sa place et il se leva, la boîte à la main. Il s'installa dans une des petites chapelles de l'église, dans le fond, sur un banc à la propreté douteuse et il épousta la boîte qui devait être cachée depuis des années ici. Elle était solide, en bois. On aurait dit un coffret à bijou. Et elle était fermée. Il leva la tête et il regarda le gigantesque tableau représentant la Cène et il ferma les yeux. Son cœur s'affolait. Que lui avait dit Fields déjà ? Inspirer et expirer doucement plusieurs fois ? Il avait l'impression d'être un bon à rien.

_-Comment ça je suis un bon un rien ? Qui t'offre un toit espèce de sorcière ! Qui ramène de l'argent pour que toi et ton gosse ?  
-Calme toi, répondit une voix de femme. Et rhabille-toi.  
-ME CALMER ! JE SUIS DANS MAISON. ET JE ME BALADE À POIL SI JE VEUX !  
L'enfant bouchait ses oreilles dans sa chambre. Il espérait que ses parents cessent de crier. Il voulait juste dormir. Il ramena la couette sur lui. Il avait école le lendemain matin. Il ne voulait pas encore dormir en classe. Sinon la maîtresse convoquerait ses parents, comme la dernière fois. Et il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Comme la dernière fois. Il tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Il sourit. Il s'était calmé cette fois-ci. Puis il entendit une porte claquer. Il était parti. La lune se reflétait à travers son volet qui était cassé. Quand il serait grand, il irait là-bas. Sur la lune. Il pourrait voler jusque là-bas. Peut-être qu'il rencontrerait le petit prince. Non. C'était lui le Petit Prince. Sa mère lui disait qu'il était le dernier Petit Prince depuis toujours. Il rentrerait juste sur sa planète. Quand il aurait 7 ans, il aurait l'âge de raison. Il avait hâte que ce soit son anniversaire. Chaque année le rapprochait du moment où il aurait 11 ans. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul mois avant son anniversaire, le 9 janvier et il barrait chaque jour sur son calendrier. L'enfant ferma les yeux avec cette pensée heureuse. _

_Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un hurlement. C'était sa mère, il le savait. Quelqu'un était-il entré dans la maison ? Le garçon se leva et prit le plus gros livre qu'il avait. Il ouvrit sa porte et ne vit pas de lumière dans la maison sauf en dessous de la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait peur. Tellement peur. Un autre cri se fit entendre et des pleurs. Il devait protéger sa mère. Il poussa la porte qui n'était pas totalement fermé mais il entendait des voix.  
-Arrête, je t'en supplie.  
-Tu es ma femme. Je fais ce que je veux avec ma femme.  
Il avait reconnu la voix. C'était celle de son père. Il avait bu. Ça se sentait dans sa voix. Et il faisait du mal à sa mère. Il se pencha pour regarder. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit et l'enfant laissa tomber son livre sur le parquet dans un grand bruit. Son père maintenait la tête de sa mère contre l'oreiller avec son coude et haletait. Il leva les yeux et il le vit. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et gifla l'enfant qui tomba au sol avant de reclaquer la porte."Retourne te coucher morveux" lui avait-il hurlé. Mais le garçon avait mal. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Il se mit en chien de fusil et il continua de pleurer, sa joue meurtrie par la chevalière._

On posa une main sur John et il rouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi. C'était un vieil homme. Il portait un costume noir, une chemise bleue. Avec son ventre proéminent, on aurait dit un prélat du 19è siècle. D'ailleurs la seconde chose que vit John était une croix fine en or sur le côté gauche de sa veste.  
-Excusez-moi monsieur de vous déranger. J'ai cru que vous faisiez un malaise.  
-Ce n'est rien. Je..  
John se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait dû s'assoupir. Il avait déjà fait ce cauchemar. Mais il n'avait jamais compris que c'était les parents du garçon. Ou même que c'était un garçon qui vivait ça.  
-Vous voulez en parler ?  
-Non merci. Je vais y aller.  
Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ses cauchemars à un prêtre et encore moins à un prêtre inconnu. Il fourra la boîte dans son sac et quitta les lieux. Il faisait très froid. Le soleil avait disparu. On était presque en avril et il avait hâte que ce soit le cas. Il fourra ses mains dans son manteau et il marcha encore une fois. Il allait repartir de cette ville. Il était libre maintenant. Il n'avait plus d'obligation envers le garçon. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'église et vit une route. Il connaissait cette route. Il s'y engagea le pas léger mais le cœur lourd. Cette route menait en dehors de la ville. Le temps se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Il allait y avoir une averse dans pas longtemps. Il s'éloignait de la ville petit à petit. Il sentait bizarre. Il reconnaissait les lieux mais n'avait pas les souvenirs rattachés à ce chemin. Il tourna brusquement à droite à un embranchement. Fields lui avait dit parfois qu'il devait simplement suivre son instinct. C'est ce qu'il faisait. Il perdit la notion du temps. Son mal de crâne continuait de le lanciner mais il essayait au maximum de ne pas y penser. Il arriva devant un panneau. Cokeworth. Il se figea en regardant le panneau. C'est à ce moment là qu'on l'interpella.  
-John Doe ?  
Il se retourna. C'était un policier en uniforme. avec son collègue. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de rire.  
-Veuillez nous suivre.  
-Et si je refuse ? argua-t-il en reculant malgré lui.  
John se retourna vers le nom de la ville et il continua à avancer. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il le savait. Et il savait qu'il devait continuer sur ce chemin. C'était une nécessité. Tout arriva très vite à ce moment là. Il entendit la voiture avancer lui barrer le chemin et le policier sortit son arme de service et la pointa sur John. Ce dernier s'arrêta et regarda l'homme d'un air mauvais. C'était quoi encore ce délire ? C'était une hallucination ?  
-Vous levez les mains doucement ! Les mains derrière la tête !  
-Les mains derrière la tête ? Faut arrêter de regarder des films américains mon vieux. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? _Vous avez le droit de garder le silence et tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous ?_  
John avait les mains dans ses poches et n'avait aucune envie de les lever. Il eut un sourire narquois.  
-La main ! tout de suite !  
Il n'avait pas l'ar d'avoir envie de plaisanter. John leva une main et l'autre encore plus doucement. Il avait réussi à agacer.. comment aurait dit Kyle ? _de la flicaille_ ? Il espérait que le garçon était loin. Le policier lui plaqua la tête contre le capot de la voiture et lui mit des menottes. C'est à ce moment là qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le cerveau. Il eut l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant le piétinait. Il s'écroula sans connaissance.


	12. Chapter 10 : l'homme au piercing

Quand John reprit connaissance, il était allongé dans un espace clos sur une banquette. Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était une cellule ou il ne s'y connaissait pas. Il se redressa et il entendit qu'on lui parlait. Il leva les yeux et il lui fallut un petit moment avant de se rendre compte qu'on lui parlait. Il ne répondit pas et on vint ouvrir la porte de sa cellule. On le prit par le bras et on le mena à travers un couloir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un voile devant les yeux. De marcher dans une autre dimension. D'avoir son corps d'un côté et son esprit de l'autre.

On l'assit sur une chaise et John ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, sa vision était un peu mieux. Il n'avait plus aussi mal au crâne. Il vit une table, une chaise vide en face de lui. Il était encore dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Il soupira. Ça allait recommencer. Ce n'était pas les mêmes policiers que ceux qu'il avait vu la dernière fois mais on lui posa les mêmes questions. _Où est Kyle Matthisson ? Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? _Il répondit comme la dernière fois mais de manière encore plus succincte. Il n'allait rien obtenir de lui. Rien du tout.

L'interrogatoire fut terminé et on le ramena dans une cellule. John resta de longues heures dedans, la tête complètement dans les étoiles. Cokeworth. Il y était presque. Il le savait. Il n'avait plus ses affaires. Il n'avait heureusement rien à Kyle lui appartenant. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Il avait une impression extraordinaire de déjà vu en empruntant le chemin de Buckingham. Il s'en rendait compte. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coincidence. C'était impossible. Il s'allongea que la banquette et regarda le plafond qui commençait à tomber en miette et il tourna les yeux vers les inscriptions. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, pas d'ouverture. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Il devait être tard mais il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Son esprit était en pleine ébullition.

Il aurait aimé savoir la raison pour laquelle son cerveau refusait de lui donner la clef de ses souvenirs. Il avait passé deux ans à patauger dans le lac de ses souvenirs et rien n'en était ressorti. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de suivre Kyle ce n'était plus la même chose. Il avait pu découvrir des lieux qui avaient un rapport avec son passé. Il le savait. Kyle... John éprouva du remords vis à vis du petit garçon. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul. Il était en sécurité avec lui. Mais maintenant.. il était à la merci du premier serial killer pédophile qu'il croiserait. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il avait fait une erreur et comme il était enfermé, il ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide. Qu'avait-il fait ? Désormais il imaginait les pires scénarii. Il se redressa et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Il devait leur dire ce qu'il était advenu de Kyle. C'était trop dangereux pour l'enfant.  
-Alors ? Des aveux à faire ? Une mauvaise conscience peut-être ?lui lança le policier qui semblait l'observer depuis longtemps.  
-Une mauvaise conscience pour ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Absolument rien. C'est l'aspect rudimentaire de vos infrastructures qui me laisse perplexe.  
Il se rallongea sur ses mots. Il devait se calmer. Parler n'importe comment à la police ne l'arrangerait pas bien au contraire. Il devait dormir un minimum. John ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par ses pensées.

_John était à Godric's Hollow et était assis sur les marches de l'église Une personne posa sa main sur son dos lui faisant tourner la tête. C'était la femme de la statue avec sa belle chevelure rousse et ses grands yeux verts brillants. Elle était tellement belle qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.  
-Qui es-tu ? marmonna-t-il.  
-Tu ne me connais pas ? Vraiment ?  
Elle lui caressa le visage et il frissonna. Ce contact.. il le connaissait. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit il sut qui elle était.  
-Lily.  
Elle sourit et du vent vint soulever sa chevelure, envoyant une effluve de parfum dans les narines de John. Son cœur se mit à battre. Il tendit la main pour lui caresser les cheveux mais il passa en travers. Il recommença et c'était la même chose.  
-Ce n'est qu'un rêve mon ami, répondit-elle à sa question muette. Tu as parcouru un bout du chemin mais ce n'est pas fini.  
Elle se releva et descendit les marches. Le soleil semblait la faire rayonner. Jusqu'à l'éblouir complètement. Il détourna les yeux pour se protéger de ce rayon qui semblait vouloir lui brûler la rétine. Ce rayon était chaud et quand il ne le sentit plus, il se retourna vers Lily et il était de nouveau seul.  
__- Lily ? LILY ! Ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai besoin de toi.  
__-__Je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi, résonna la voix de Lily.  
-__Lily ? Où es-tu ? cria-t-il.  
__-Dans ce lieu que tu as rendu inaccessible à tout autre que moi.  
__-Je ne comprends pas, hurla-t-il en se levant. Je ne sais pas !  
John regardait cette ville qui avait perdu tout son éclat. Il sentit des lèvres charnues se poser sur sa joue. Mais il n'y avait personne. "Si tu le sais" murmura la voix de Lily à son oreille. _

_Il entendit un rire cristallin, puis plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit au loin. Il courut pour la rejoindre mais elle allait plus vite que le vent. Il traversa des campagnes sombres, des déserts, des ruelles isolées mais il n'arrivait pas à la rattraper. Il était essoufflé et il s'arrêta avec un point de côté. Il se plia en deux pour récupérer du souffle.  
-Ne me cours pas après. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Et tu ne pourras pas me rattraper.  
Elle était devant lui et le regardait d'un air tellement amusée qu'il sourit. Elle lui redressa le menton et l'embrassa sur le front.; Ce n'était plus une femme qu'il avait devant les yeux mais une petite fille à qui il manquait une dent. Elle devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Kyle. un peu plus jeune peut-être.  
-Lily ? C'est toi ?  
Elle lui caressa la joue de sa petite main d'enfant.  
-Je sais que tu as peur mais un jour tu sauras..  
-De quoi tu parles Lily ?  
-Un jour, tu te souviendras de moi. Tu te souviendras de nous, de nos rires, de nos pleurs, de nos bêtises. Aie confiance en toi, comme moi j'ai confiance en toi et tu sauras qui tu es.__  
__-Lily ! Rentre à la maison. Harry fait ses premiers pas ! Dépêche toi !  
-J'arrive tout de suite mon amour ! John ? Ne laisse pas tomber Kyle. Il a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de lui.  
Ils étaient de nouveau dans Godric's Hollow et elle poussa la porte de sa maison.  
-Et n'oublie pas notre arbre de vie, il est toujours dans ta poche, les policiers ne l'ont pas trouvé en te fouillant et en te mettant en cellule.  
-Que signifie-t-il Lily ? Lily ?  
Il fit un pas en avant. Elle se détourna brusquement et elle sortit un bout de bois de sa poche.  
-Colloshoo !  
-Collo quoi ? Hey !  
Ses chaussures collaient au trottoir. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher.  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Quand tu auras trouvé le moyen de décoller tes chaussures, tu sauras qui tu es.  
-Mais mais... Lily ! _

_-C'est qui Lily ?  
Il tourna les yeux et vit le garçon au piercing. Il n'avait pas les cheveux grisonnants comme dans le bus.  
-Tu es qui toi ? grogna John sur l'inconnu qui approchait ! C'est.. c'est à cause de toi que je suis là !  
Il défit ses chaussures et il était en chaussettes trouées sur le chemin de Godric's Hollow. Il sentait le gravier sous ses pieds et il lui meurtrissait les orteils.  
-Tu te plantes vieux, c'est ton rêve. C'est plutôt à cause de toi que je suis là. Woow. C'est glauque par ici.  
-Tu es qui au juste ?  
-Tu me reconnais pas ? C'est moi Kyle !  
-Kyle est un enfant.  
-J'étais un enfant quand tu m'as laissé mais quand ce monsieur glauque m'a attrapé et que j'ai senti ses mains qui serraient contre mon cou, j'ai grandi d'un coup et je me suis retrouvé ici. En plus tu le connais ce vieux monsieur glauque, et maintenant il vient pour toi.  
John se retourna et vit l'homme de ses cauchemars. Il arrivait avec son ventre qui débordait, ses cheveux sales, son air plus que mauvais. Il avançait et John recula prit d'une frayeur comme on en ressent peu dans sa vie. Mais il marchait sur des bouts de verre désormais. L'homme tira retira sa ceinture.  
-Tu n'aurais jamais dû nous espionner.  
-Je ne vous ai pas espionné.  
John avait une voix d'enfant et il se voyait rétrécir. Il cogna contre le guéridon d'une maison et leva les mains pour se protéger. Il était retourné dans cette maison.  
-Tu vas recevoir la correction que tu aurais dû recevoir des années petit monstre.  
L'homme le saisit par le bras, l'enfant se débattait mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de le suivre. L'homme le traina jusque dans la cave, lui enfonça une chaussette dans la bouche, lui baissa son pantalon et le fouetta avec sa ceinture. John avait l'impression que sa peau s'arrachait à chaque coup, qu'aucune douleur ne pouvait être aussi grande. Mais chaque coup était plus douloureux que le précédent. Des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien fait._

John se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son cerveau faisait encore des siennes. Il n'avait pas envie de vomir.  
-Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ?  
-Tu ne veux pas non plus un thé ?  
-Je ne savais pas que les policiers buvaient du thé ? Je pensais qu'ils carburaient au café et aux donuts. Je peux avoir mon verre d'eau ?  
Le policier avança un verre d'eau vers lui et finit par lui lancer à la tête avant d'éclater de rire  
-Il se trouve qu'on a pas le droit de faire passer des liquides ou de la nourriture aux prisonniers.  
-Quand j'irais me plaindre aux autorités compétentes de votre comportement, vous allez voir si vous aller encore rire.  
John essuya sa figure et retourna s'asseoir en se disant qu'il se vengerait tôt ou tard. On vint le chercher peu de temps après. On le ramena dans la salle d'interrogatoire et John se demanda si il s'était réveillé. Il eut la surprise de voir le docteur Fields entrer dans la salle.  
-Fields, je peux savoir ce que je fais là ? Et ce que vous vous faîtes là ? Je comptais vous appeler ou venir vous voir sous peu pour notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire.  
-John. C'est grave cette fois-ci. Il faut que vous nous disiez ce que vous savez sur Kyle..  
-Il faudra que je le répète combien de fois ? Je ne connais pas ce Kyle Matthison personnellement ! s'énerva-t-il.  
-John. Parfois, la frontière entre la...  
-Fields. Je sais faire la différence entre la réalité et la vie fantasmée. Et c'est la réalité. Je ne sais pas où est cet enfant et vous pouvez être certain que si je l'avais trouvé où qu'il soit, je ne l'aurais pas laissé seul et je l'aurais ramené au centre ou je l'aurais emmené dans le commissariat le plus proche. Mais de toute évidence il n'était pas avec moi quand vos amis...  
-Ne le prenez pas comme ça John, ce n'est pas...  
-Quand vos amis m'ont entrainé ici contre mon gré, encore une fois. Je n'ai pas croisé Kyle depuis que j'ai quitté Londres. C'est un fait.  
-Vraiment ? Alors vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi un témoin vous a vu en compagnie d'un jeune garçon blond, de 10 ans avec un ciré jaune à Londres devant une boulangerie ? Ou encore pourquoi la société de location de voiture vous a enregistré avec un passager dans votre voiture ?  
-Parce que je prends des auto-stoppeurs ?  
-Et comment expliquez-vous cette photo de Kyle et de vous prise depuis un distributeur de billets ?

Le policier posa la photo sur la table. John plissa des yeux et si il avait pu blémir, il l'aurait fait mais il se contenta de lever le sourcil et de se rejeter sur sa chaise, le visage impassible.  
-Et ?  
-Ce n'est pas vous ?  
-Si c'est moi mais ce garçon, je ne le connais pas. Il m'a harcelé pour avoir un billet, et j'ai fini par me laisser convaincre. C'est tout. Et vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. Aucune. Alors je vais m'en aller tout de suite.

-Excusez-moi !  
La porte s'était ouverte et John vit avec suprise le gamin au piercing entrer dans la pièce. Il avait cependant retiré son piercing mais ses cheveux étaient toujours grisonnants. Alors que le gamin s'approchait, et en regardant de plus près, John remarqua qu'ils étaient teints en argenté. Ce garçon avait fait des mèches argentés dans une chevelure brune. Mais que faisait-il là ? Était-ce lui qui les avait dénoncé ? John savait qu'il était observé, il le savait ! Il aurait dû quitter le bus immédiatement et prendre celui d'après... Ce n'était pas comme dans les films américains... En général on ne présentait pas les témoins aux suspects, si ?

-Je suis l'avocat de cet homme et je vous interdis de poursuivre cet interrogatoire.  
John tourna les yeux vers lui et parut surpris un quart de secondes. Puis il eut un rictus vers le docteur Fields qui tressaillit sous le regard sarcastique de John. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce jeune homme était là, si il était vraiment avocat mais il allait servir sa cause et probablement réussir à le sortir de là. Même si le jeune homme avait un accent américain.  
-C'est quoi ce délire ? lança le policier qui menait l'interrogatoire. Faîtes sortir ce guignol.  
-Guignol ? _Guignol_ ? Je suis son avocat. Me Gamgi. Sam Gamgi. J'ai étudié dans les meilleurs universités du monde et je vous somme de relâcher mon client. John, on vous a fait du mal ?  
John mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'on parlait de lui. D'ailleurs, comment cet inconnu pouvait connaître son nom ? Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu.  
-Mis à part le fait que l'on m'ait rudoyer lors de l'arrestation, et qu'un de mes geoliers m'a lancé un verre d'eau dans la figure... je dirais que non.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils et il s'avança vers le policier. Il posa ses mains sur la table et essaya de le dominer. Le policier eut un mouvement de recul et le docteur Fields perdit immédiatement de sa superbe.  
-Vous n'avez rien contre mon client. _Rien du tout_.Et en plus, vous l'avez rudoyé ? Les droits de la défense vous connaissez ? Je vais vous trainer devant la CJCE !  
_-La quoi ?_ demanda le médecin_  
-_La Cour de Justice des Communautés Européennes ! Vous allez vous prendre un tollé au niveau européen. Vous serez la risée de tout ..  
-C'est quoi ce bordel ? commença à se fâcher le policier.  
_-le vieux_ continent,continuait le jeune homme en bombant du torse. Et je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez jamais la promotion que votre femme attend Agent Brandson.  
-Comment vous...  
-Comment je sais pour Giselle ? Parce que je l'ai baisé hier soir voyons.. répondit le garçon avec un rictus sur les lèvres  
Le policier se leva d'un coup et rugit. Le garçon ne se bougea pas d'un pouce alors que le policier lui hurlait dessus et que le Dr Fields essayait de le calmer. Mais quand l'homme le saisit par le col de sa veste, il réagit au quart de tour.  
-Assis. Tous les deux. Et en silence. Tout de suite.  
John se demanda pour qui se prenait le jeune homme à donner des ordres. Mais il fut ébahi en voyant que les deux hommes se rassirent. Il en était ébahi mais il se contenta de plisser des yeux.  
_-_Vous n'avez rien du tout sur lui, insista-t-il doucement en se penchant sur la table.  
-Nous n'avons rien du tout sur John Doe, répéta le policier soudainement calmé.  
-Vous allez laisser partir mon client. La Piste John Doe a été infructueuse. D'ailleurs de nouvelles pistes tendraient à penser que Kyle, l'enfant fou que tout le monde recherche ait bel et bien fugué et qu'il soit parti à l'étranger. Et vous le médecin de la tête..  
-Psychiatre.  
-Peu importe, vous allez cesser de penser que John Doe est un pervers pédophile. Vous m'avez compris ? D'ailleurs, en sortant de cette salle, vous allez le raccompagner et lui faire des excuses publiques. Vous ne vous souviendrez plus de cette conversation. Jamais.

John ne savait pas qui était ce garçon mais en tout cas, il avait un talent certain pour la persuasion. Le policier fit exactement ce que lui avait dit au jeune homme et ils sortirent du commissariat, le garçon avec les mains dans les poches et lui avec ses affaires. Ils traversèrent la route en dehors des clous et John se retourna vers lui quand ils furent dans une rue adjacente.  
-Merci Maître.  
-Oh je ne suis pas plus avocat que vous mais je devais un service à quelqu'un.  
-À qui ? demanda John avec suspicion.  
-À un vieil et jeune ami à vous. Allez au café de Rosie Gilbert, table du fond.  
-Comment..  
-Je suis doué c'est tout et ils n'avaient rien contre vous. Vous savez, j'ai appris un truc de mon père, c'est que de l'apparence de l'assurance peut faire beaucoup dans la vie. En tout cas, bonne continuation John Doe.  
-Quel est votre nom ?  
-William. À plus John.  
Le garçon prit une boîte dans sa poche, reprit son piercing, le remit dans son nez et après l'avoir salué une dernière fois, tourna les talons. Et marcha d'un pas rapide. Une voiture klaxonna John, qui était resté au milieu de la route. Il se décala et il n'y avait plus une seule trace du jeune homme. Nul part. Il se retourna. Il ne savait pas où il était. Aylesbury sûrement. Qu'avait-il dit ? Le café de Rosie Gilbert ?  
Il interpella un couple avec un chien et leur demanda si ils étaient à Aylesbury ou Buckingham.  
-Aylesbury monsieur. Buckingham n'est pas très loin. Je crois qu'il y a un bus..  
-Oui, merci et le café de Rosie Gilbert, ça vous dit quelquechose ?  
-Non, désolé.  
-Je vous remercie quand même.  
Il demanda à plusieurs personnes mais personne ne savait ce que c'était. Il s'arrêta sur un banc public alors que le soleil commençait à décliner. Il finit par demander au clochard à côté de lui.  
-Oui je sais où c'est. Buckingham, près de la place de l'église. Vous ne pouvez pas louper Rosie. Elle est belle comme tout. Si vous courez, vous pourrez avoir le dernier bus.

Il suivit ce conseil, attrapa le dernier bus et se rendit pour la seconde fois à Buckingham. Il regarda toutes les enseignes et il ne vit rien. Il donna un coup dans une canette vide qui roula sur la route. Il ne trouverait jamais ce satané café. Pourquoi avait-il écouté un clodo alcoolisé pour ça ? Il était furieux contre lui-même. Il alla quand même ramasser la canette qui avait échoué sur la route et quand il releva les yeux, il vit le café où il avait été avec Kyle. Chez Rosie. Il était vraiment trop bête. Il poussa la porte et chercha la personne qui avait mandaté un comédien pour le sortir de là. Que lui avait-dit le jeune homme ? La table du fond ? Il avança dans le café qui était bondé de monde. Il n'y avait rien sur la table la plus reculée, à part un verre et une tasse de thé vide. Il se demanda à quoi cette personne jouait quand il sentit quelqu'un qui l'observait derrière son dos. Il sentait des picotements dans sa colonne vertébrale et il se retourna.


	13. Chapter 11 :Les skinheads

-John !  
Une fusée rousse se précipita vers lui et faillit le faire tomber. Kyle le serrait très fort contre lui et John fit tomber son paquetage au sol.  
-William a réussi à te faire sortir alors ? J'avais un gros doute, fit la voix du garçon, étouffé par le tissu de son manteau.  
-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, Kyle, répondit John en repoussant légèrement le garçon.  
-Oui oui je vais tout expliquer. Mais avant...  
Il le resserra contre lui et John ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.  
-Je suis désolé, déclara le garçon d'une petite voix. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, je pensais pas que tu allais _vraiment_ partir comme ça.  
-C'est toi qui m'a demandé de partir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais resté.  
Kyle baissa les yeux et fit le tour de la table pour s'asseoir sur la banquette.  
-Rosie ? Vous pouvez nous servir deux jus de citrouilles s'il vous-plaît ?  
-Bien sûr mon petit Boursouf !  
John eut en tête l'image d'un petite boule de fourrure, docile et mignonne et il secoua la tête. La tenancière ramena deux verres de jus de citrouilles.  
-Bon, j'attends une explication.  
-C'est bon, tu l'as retrouvé ! s'exclama une voix grave et un peu nasillarde derrière John. Je peux te laisser en toute sérénité alors !  
Un homme d'une trentaine d'année venait de parler. Il était dans les âges de John. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. John avait l'impression qu'il l'avait déjà vu.  
-Oui c'est bon ! Merci Peter ! Vous embrasserez Claire pour moi, ok ?  
L'homme sourit et s'en alla après avoir serré la main de John et ébouriffé les cheveux du garçon.

-C'est le frère jumeau de Claire, le parrain d'Harriet, expliqua Kyle. Je les ai rencontré ce matin et.. enfin je leur ai dit que je t'avais perdu.. enfin un truc dans le genre. Et du coup, ils ont refusé de me laisser tant que tu serais pas arrivé.  
-Et si je n'étais pas revenu ?  
-La question se pose pas ! Alors, c'est comment en prison ? demanda Kyle en sirotant avec délectation son jus de citrouilles.  
-Baisse d'un ton ! Je ne répondrais à aucune question tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à la mienne. Je t'écoute.  
-C'est une longue histoire.  
-J'ai tout mon temps.  
John attrapa le verre de jus de citrouilles et le doux nectar lui caressa le palais. Il en avait déjà bu dans son ancienne vie, il le savait maintenant. Le jus lui rappela des sensations de bonheur et de liberté. Kyle le regarda les yeux brillants et toussa pour se donner une contenance.  
-Oui, c'est vrai. On a tout notre temps.  
Il s'installa confortablement et commença son récit.

**_LA VEILLE..._**

-Bonne chance John. Peut-être qu'on se reverra un jour. Attends, tiens, c'est l'adresse de Claire. Je te la redonne. Moi ça ne me servira pas mais je pense que tu peux tenter le coup avec elle.

John avait posé sa main sur lui mais il s'était dégagé. Il avait envie de pleurer alors, il s'était enfui dans les toilettes et s'était assis dans un des cabinets. Il ne pensait pas que John aurait agi comme ça. Il pensait qu'il l'aurait rabroué pour avoir des idées comme ça et qu'il lui aurait dit : "_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi bonhomme, je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ta sœur_" et Kyle se serait précipité dans ses bras en le remerciant. Mais rien ne se passait comme prévu. Rien du tout. Si John n'avait pas été là depuis le début, il n'aurait pas pu découvrir aussi vite qu'il avait une sœur. Il n'aurait rien pu faire en réalité. Tout le monde était à ses trousses. Ses parents, la police...  
Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire de partir. Peut-être... Kyle sortit en courant des toilettes, bouscula quelqu'un, s'excusa rapidement et constata que John était parti.  
-Heu.. je reviens, il faut que je lui cours après.  
Kyle avait couru mais quand il était arrivé à l'auberge, il n'y avait plus personne. John avait disparu de la circulation. Vraiment disparu. Qu'allait-il devenir sans un adulte sur qui il pouvait compter ? Il ne savait absolument rien faire. Il était perdu et abandonné. Encore une fois. il s'assit dans un coin et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il n'avait même plus l'adresse de Claire. Il ne connaissait personne et comme il était dans une petite ville, il allait se faire repérer vite. Son père adoptif serait furieux contre lui. Furieux. Le jeune garçon ressortit pour aller payer la dame et récupérer ses affaires au café.  
-Ça fera 1 Mornille mon garçon.  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-1 Mornille..  
-Heu.. ça fait combien en livre sterling ? sourit-il doucement en écarquillant les yeux.  
La propriétaire du café éclata de rire et Kyle rougit.  
-Je n'ai pas une seule Mornille en fait. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je n'ai que des livres et.. et j'ai ça.  
Il sortit le jeton doré qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue juste avant d'aller dans l'hôtel avec John. Il avait trouvé cet objet fascinant. Il y avait des numéros sur le côté et un Dragon frappé dessus.  
-Un Gallion ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop mon chou. Attends, je vais te faire de la monnaie.  
Elle lui prit son jeton sous son regard ébahi et quelle revient avec une poignée de pièce en argent.  
-Et je te rends 16 Mornilles. Voilà jeune homme.  
-Hum. Merci.  
Il rangea dans sa poche son argent en se demandant pourquoi dans ce café, on payait avec de la monnaie bizarre. Il observait les gens autour de lui sans vraiment les entendre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il allait rester là. Il avait des crayons de couleurs et des feuilles dans son sac. Il poussa le verre sur la table et il se mit à dessiner. Il ne dessinait pas très bien mais il aimait ça. Son père adoptif lui disait que c'était pour les mauviettes et son frère qu'il dessinait comme un pied. Mais lui, il aimait ça. Il adorait lire des BD et il était bon en arts plastique. Il prit un des jetons. _Non, _pensa-t-il,_ mornille._ Et il regarda la bestiole qui était gravée dessus. Il se mit à la reproduire. Cela lui permettait de se vider la tête.

-C'est vraiment joli dis-donc.  
Il releva la tête et vit la propriétaire du bar qui était revenu vers lui. Elle s'était penchée vers lui.  
-C'est un Dragon.  
-Ça se voit. Par contre, je crois que tu devrais le colorier maintenant. Il serait plus beau en vert, en rouge ou en bleu. Il est où ton père dis-moi.  
-Ce.. ce n'est... Il avait des choses à faire alors il m'a laissé. Je le rejoindrais plus tard, je n'ai rien à faire alors..  
-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles.  
-Oui madame.  
Il finit son dessin et vit le bottin sur la table. Son chagrin revint au galop. Il n'allait pas les rerouver. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était. Tout ce que le garçon savait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de repartir chez les Mathisson. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas trop comment faire autrement. Il prit un crayon de bois et voulu signer son œuvre mais il ne savait pas quel nom mettre. Devait-il écrire Matthew von Grottenberg ou Kyle Matthisson ?  
-Tu sais, il commence à se faire tard, tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi.  
Il sursauta, il n'avait pas voulu, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quand il était concentré sur une chose, un rien lui faisait peur.  
-Oui oui. Attendez, c'est pour vous. Vous êtes la première à me dire que je fais des jolis dessins alors.. voilà. Je vous l'offre.  
-Oh c'est tellement gentil de ta part. Je vais l'accrocher tout de suite. Merci mon chou.  
Elle lui avait fait un calin et il avait repris son sac à dos avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il commençait à faire nuit et il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Il sortit son ciré jaune et il enfonça sa capuche sur sa tête. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et il entendit du bruit dans une rue adjacente.  
-Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal alors partez.  
La personne avait un accent mais Kyle, qui pourtant regardait la télévision assez souvent, ne reconnut pas un accent britannique. Il tourna la tête et il vit une personne contre un mur et trois autres personnes. La personne semblait en détresse, dans le sens où les autres avaient des attitudes menaçantes. L'un était trapu et plutôt petit, un autre était grand et gros et un autre entre les deux, d'après ce que pouvait voir Kyle. Il était attiré par leur crâne rasé, leurs tatouages et leurs blousons de cuir noir. Ils étaient tous vêtus de noirs. Kyle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ces _gens là_ n'avaient rien à voir avec les punks qui l'avaient accueilli à Londres. Ceux là, c'était des skinheads. Devait-il continuer son chemin sans rien faire ? Foncer vers eux ? Ou retourner au café chercher de l'aide. Quand l'un des hommes prit la personne seule par le T-shirt et le plaqua dans le mur, Kyle eut un flash.

Il revoyait son père adoptif plaquer son frère au mur avant de lui donner une gifle monumentale. Kyle avait un problème avec sa famille d'adoption mais son frère était son frère. Ils avaient ri ensemble et ils vivaient la même galère. Il le détestait quand les parents le comparaient constamment à lui mais dans le fond, il l'aimait bien et ça l'avait toujours révulsé que le père Mathisson le frappe. Pire que cela, il avait trouvé anormal que leur mère ne réagisse jamais. Depuis qu'il les avait quitté deux ans avant, il avait souvent réfléchi à tout cela. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi quand son mari les frappait, prenait sa ceinture pour les punir ? Pourquoi ? Il la trouvait presque pire que son mari. Kyle s'était dit lors de son périple avec John que si elle était partie avec son frère et lui, il aurait été plus heureux. Ils auraient peut-être été pauvres, mais au moins, ils n'auraient pas eu peur. Il n'aurait pas eu cette envie toujours plus présente de s'enfuir.

Il fonça en courant et en hurlant tout en agitant son sac au dessus de sa tête. Il balança son sac avec le bottin dedans dans la tête du gars qui tenait le garçon contre le mur et fonça tête baissée dans son ami et lui donna un coup de boule dans l'abdomen de l'autre personne. Celui qui s'était pris un coup de bottin se frotta la tête alors que l'autre était plié en deux. Le troisième saisit Kyle par le manteau et le souleva à hauteur d'yeux mais pas pour longtemps. Kyle tomba de toute cette hauteur sur le bassin et il eut mal. Il vit l'homme qui se faisait agresser quelques minutes plus tôt debout, les poings serrés. Celui qui tenait Kyle se tenait le nez.  
-On ne touche pas aux enfants. _Jamais._  
La suite se passa très vite et Kyle n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa vie. Il se serait cru dans le film karate kids. Les trois brutes étaient au sol et Kyle sentit qu'on le relevait.  
-Cours maintenant ! Cours ! s'exclama l'homme.  
Il lui prit la main une fois que Kyle eut récupéré son sac et ils se mirent à courir à en perdre haleine jusqu'à se retrouver sous un porche et là, ils éclatèrent de rire. Kyle leva les yeux et vit la tête détrempée de l'homme. Il était brun avec des cheveux argentés. Il releva ses yeux pâles vers le garçon. Il n'était pas très âgé.  
-Merci petit, tu m'as bien aidé sur ce coup là !  
-Je t'en prie, tu m'as bien sauvé aussi quand l'autre gros tas m'a soulevé du sol. Moi c'est Kyle..  
-Wiliam.  
Il lui tendit la main et le garçon la serra avec chaleur. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le jeune Wiliam avait un sac avec lui, en bandoulière et il semblait assez chargé.  
-Tu as quelque part où dormir ?  
-Je vais trouver un hôtel dans le coin, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.  
-En fait.. j'ai.. enfin j'ai une chambre à l'hôtel. Tu peux venir, je suis tout seul.  
Le jeune William le regarda d'un air plus que surpris.  
-Tu aides des inconnus et tu leur proposes de partager ta chambre d'hôtel ? C'est quoi une caméra cachée ? Tu es un prostitué enfant ? C'est genre un piège pour pédophile ?  
-Non, pas du tout. C'est juste une proposition, balbutia Kyle en rosissant.  
-Ils sont où tes parents ? lui demanda brusquement le jeune homme  
-Ils ne sont pas là Je n'ai personne avec moi et tu es tout seul alors..  
-Ok, répondit alors l'homme aux cheveux bruns et argents.  
-C'est vrai ?  
Kyle sourit de toutes ses dents, lui prit la main et le mena à l'auberge.

**_DANS LE CAFÉ DE ROSIE GILBERT_**-Tu es complètement malade ! s'écria John en avalant la dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille de travers.  
Plus Kyle continuait son récit, plus John se disait que ce garçon était inconscient. Proposer à un inconnu de le suivre comme ça ? Il provoquait le diable, ce n'était pas possible !  
-Bah écoute, je suis toujours en vie et je ne me suis pas fait violer ou quoi que ce soit et puis je ne sais pas, y'avait un truc dans ses yeux. Il m'a inspiré confiance. Comme toi tu vois. Je te connaissais pas et pourtant j'ai vu que tout irait bien avec toi.  
-Ne me compare pas au premier inconnu que tu croises ! grogna John en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Inconnu qui t'a fait sortir de prison si je ne m'abuse. Bon, tu veux que je finisse mon récit ou pas ?  
John allait répliquer quelque chose mais il se contenta de refermer sa bouche. Il n'avait pas tort. Il hocha la tête.  
-Bon, j'ai ramené William avec moi à l'auberge et c'est vrai que la dame de l'entrée a aussi un peu halluciné, genre.. _Mais où est votre père ? _  
Kyle avait imité la voix de la dame plutôt bien et John lâcha un demi-sourire sur le côté.  
-Du coup William s'est penchée vers elle et je te jure qu'elle a rougit. Il lui a dit qu'il était mon oncle et voilà c'est passé à l'aise.

En réalité, Kyle s'était demandé si le jeune homme n'avait pas murmuré un autre truc à la dame de l'entrée pour la faire rougir et glousser comme elle l'avait fait. À la lumière de l'entrée, William était ce que sa mère adoptive et ses copines auraient appelé en gloussant un "super beau mec". Il était grand, mince et il avait un visage anguleux. Sa mâchoire était plutôt développé. Son teint était hâlé mais comme il avait un accent, Kyle s'était dit que c'était un étranger et qu'il devait venir d'un pays chaud. Ses cheveux mêlants mèches argentées et brunes retombaient sur son front et il avait un sourire qui lui donnait un air espiègle.  
-Merci encore petit...lui dit-il alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.  
-Kyle..  
-Oui Kyle. Merci, tu me sors d'une galère là. Alors, comment ça se fait que tu sois tout seul ?  
-Je.. recherche ma famille en fait. Ma sœur aînée.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça mais William semblait pouvoir lire en lui.  
-Moi aussi. Je recherche mon frère aîné. J'ai été voir chez lui mais il n'était pas là. Alors je retourne à Londres pour voir si je peux le trouver là-bas.  
William retira son manteau. Il était en T-shirt brun moulé sur ses muscles fins. Kyle retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, les changea et après avoir séché ses cheveux, il s'assit sur le lit en face du jeune homme. Celui-ci plissa des yeux.  
-Mais dis-moi, c'est pas toi que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans le bus venant de Aylesbury ?  
-Humm. C'est possible.  
-Tu étais avec un homme grand, mince, l'air spectral cheveux courts, dufflecoat noir et sacs remplis ?  
-Heu oui.  
-Il doit avoir de sacrés ennuis, il s'est fait arrêter par les flics. Je l'ai vu, je repartais de chez mon frère et j'ai vu qu'il se faisait plaquer contre le capot de..  
-Jooohn et les flics ! s'écria le garçon. Mais c'est.. oh non ce n'est pas possible.  
Kyle s'était levé et avait fait le tour de la chambre.  
-J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
-Il fait que tu m'emmènes dans le commissariat le plus proche.  
-Quoi ?  
-Il s'est fait arrêté à cause de moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! C'est de ma faute. Je lui ai dit de partir pour ne pas qu'il ait des ennuis et maintenant.. maintenant.  
Kyle avait senti son cœur se serrer en entendant ça. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il sentait son souffle court et une peur intense le submergea. Tant et si bien qu'il se laissa tomber le long d'un mur en tremblant.  
-Hey gamin ? Ça va ? Hey ?  
Kyle vit soudain les yeux pâles de William à son niveau. Il avait une cicatrice juste au dessus de son sourcil gauche, sourcil qu'il avait haussé.  
-Tout va bien se passer. Détends toi. Tu vas sentir ton cœur se calmer et ton souffle devenir plus long. Tu n'auras plus peur. Tu n'auras plus peur, répéta-t-il d'un ton un peu plus profond et lent.  
Kyle avait senti sa peur s'envoler et sa crise d'angoisse passa.  
-Écoute bonhomme, je t'en dois une. Je vais le sortir de là ton pote mais je veux que tu m'expliques dans quoi je m'embarque au juste.  
-Je me suis enfui de chez mes parents pour retrouver ma vraie famille et John m'a aidé depuis que je suis parti mais je lui ai dit de partir alors que je pensais pas qu'il partirait vraiment et maintenant il s'est encore fait arrêter par la police parce qu'ils pensent encore que c'est un kidnappeur !  
-Ok ok. Écoute. Il se fait tard et il faudrait se rendre à Aylesbury au commissariat principal où il a dû être emmené. Je vais m'y rendre demain, c'est sur ma route. Je te le renvois ici et ma dette sera payée.  
-Tu ferais ça ?  
-Oui. J'ai une dette envers toi. Et un prince paye toujours ses dettes.

-Du coup, conclut Kyle, je lui ai dit de te renvoyer ici chez Rosie Gilbert.  
-Un prince paye toujours ses dettes ? Mais il se prend pour qui ? rétorqua John avec un dédain évident.  
-Peu importe, en tout cas, tu es là et moi je suis ravi. Il était sympa ce gars et il ne m'a pas dénoncé donc tout va bien pour nous. Sinon, on fait quoi maintenant ?  
-On ?  
-Je te lâche plus maintenant. Dès que tu t'éloignes tu as des problèmes. On va t'aider à retrouver ta mémoire et après.. et bah après.. on verra. On a tout notre temps non ?  
-Kyle, il fait que tu ailles à l'école, tu ne peux pas rester.  
-Et l'école de la vie ?  
-Kyle. Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi indéfiniment.  
-En fait, j'ai la sensation que.. que si je t'aide à retrouver qui tu es, j'arriverais à trouver qui je suis tu vois.

John aussi avait cette sensation, que leurs destins étaient inextricablement liés l'un à l'autre. À chaque fois que le jeune garçon l'entrainait quelque part, il apprenait quelque chose sur lui-même et sur son passé. Il hocha la tête et vit un profond soulagement sur le visage de Kyle.  
-Du coup, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? demanda le garçon avec un sourire s'affichant d'une oreille à l'autre.  
-Demain, répondit John en faisant craquer ses longues mains blanches. On va à Cokeworth.


	14. Chapter 12 : Welcome to Cokeworth

**Chapitre 12 : Welcome to Cokeworth**

Ils passèrent une nuit de plus à Buckingham et ils prirent la route pour Cokeworth au petit matin. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et Kyle chantait.."_Tell everybody I'm on my way ! New friends and new places to see ! With blue skies ahead, yes i'm on my way... And theres no where else i'd rather be"  
_-C'est quoi cette chanson au juste ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu le questionna John.  
-Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu cette nuit en rêve. Tu vois, j'étais devenu un ours parce et là y'avait un ourson qui chantait cette chanson et..  
-Ok ok. J'ai compris. Tu as rêvé que tu étais un ours.  
-Un ours en dessin animé, c'est encore mieux.  
-Si tu le dis.  
-L'un des meilleurs rêves que j'ai fait. Tu sais quoi ? On aurait dû repasser chez Rosie Gilbert et lui demander du jus de citrouilles à emporter.. Ça vaut tous les sodas que j'ai bu dans ma vie. Mais vraiment tous ! Et franchement, j'en ai bu énooormément. Je me souviens, une fois, mon père adoptif est revenu d'un voyage à Chicago et il a ramené du Dr Pepper.. Tu as déjà goûté du Dr Pepper John ?  
-Non. Enfin, ça ne me dit rien.  
-Et bien c'est juste.. wooow. Un jour, je t'en ferais goûté. Foi d'animal, intérêt et principal !  
-Pourquoi tu cites les Fables de la fontaine tout à coup ?  
-Parce que.. parce que... je suis heureux John. Regarde ! On est ensemble, on va bientôt avoir tout ce qu'on veut et franchement, y'a pas de pluie John ! Attends je vais la faire la danse du soleil.

Kyle se remit à chanter. _I'm walking on sunshine oooooh ! _ et se mit à sautiller. John le regarda. C'était donc ça un enfant quand il était heureux ? Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, sautillant et riant ? Étrangement ce genre de sentiment ne faisait pas écho en lui. Quand il voyait Kyle se morfondre, il ressentait des émotions faisant quelque part écho à son passé mais pas le bonheur comme ça. N'avait-il jamais été heureux dans son enfance ? Kyle continuait à courir devant lui, les bras écartés, se prenant pour un chanteur sur une scène.

-John ? demanda le garçon bien après avoir fini sa chanson et éclaté de rire à la fin. Tu.. enfin tu le pensais vraiment quand tu disais que je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi ?  
-Et bien oui. Quand tu auras retrouvé ta famille, on aura plus aucune raison de se revoir tous les deux.  
John continua à marcher et il lui fallu quelques instants pour remarquer que le garçon s'était arrêté, abasourdi par sa déclaration.  
-Tu es sérieux ?  
-Oui tout à fait, sérieux. Tu viens ? Je ne vais pas t'attendre pendant 107 ans et un carême ! Je compte bien être rendu à Cokeworth avant la fin de la nuit.  
-Tu veux dire que je ne comptes pas pour toi ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Kyle, il faut que nous continuions à avancer. Vraiment, il le faut.  
-Mais John, si tu ne veux pas que je te revois après, ça veut dire que je ne compte pas pour toi.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Reste où tu es. Moi je continue.  
Il se remit en route, pour éviter de montrer son trouble au jeune garçon et il finit par entendre un bruit de course derrière lui. La route commença à devenir pesante pour John. Le garçon n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il _voulait_ entendre et maintenant il boudait littéralement, il ruminait.

John ne pouvait pas lui répondre pourtant. Est-ce qu'il comptait pour lui ? Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire fondamentalement. Certes, il comprenait le sens de la phrase mais il ne savait pas vraiment quel sentiment se cachait derrière cette expression. Et puis, il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il ne voulait pas que Kyle pense qu'il pourrait rester avec lui toute sa vie, qu'il serait un père pour lui. Parce que ça ne serait pas le cas, ça ne pourrait pas être le cas. Kyle avait une famille, même si elle n'était pas biologique et ses parents avaient des droits sur lui. Qui était-il lui à part l'aide d'un fugitif ?  
-Kyle ?  
-N'en parlons plus John.  
-Je voulais te demander si tu étais fatigué et si tu voulais que nous fassions une halte.  
-Non. Enfin oui, je suis fatigué et non, ne nous arrêtons pas.  
John leva le sourcil, allait dire quelque chose mais il laissa tomber. Il n'allait pas envenimer les choses avec un enfant. Il n'allait pas discuter avec un enfant pour savoir si il allait bien ou pas. Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas fatigué alors que ça se voyait qu'il l'était ? _Très bien. _Qu'il persiste dans son entêtement. Cela lui apprendrait la vie. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Kyle commençait à ralentir.  
-John, je suis fatigué, on pourrait s'arrêter maintenant ?  
-Non. Nous sommes presque arrivés.  
-Mais.. tu me l'as proposé tout à l'heure ? Y'a 15 minutes à peine ! s'écria John en posant son sac.  
-C'était il y a un quart d'heure et tu as refusé.  
-Espèce de..  
-Je te demande pardon ?! lui demanda d'un ton plus que froid John.  
Kyle blémit face au regard noir de John. Il allait répéter, ça se voyait mais il changea d'avis et il se mit à rougir violemment.  
-Tu es pas cool John, sérieusement ! Tu es pas cool. Je te demande de me reposer quelques minutes et tu ne me laisses pas faire alors que c'était ton idée.  
-Il faut que tu apprennes que dans la vie, on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut Kyle. Je t'ai demandé, tu as refusé, tu n'as qu'à attendre, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. La patience est la plus belle des vertus.  
-Et si j'ai envie de pisser ? Je fais comment ? Il faut que je patiente de faire pipi dans mon caleçon ?  
-Ton insolence mon garçon, tu l'arrêtes immédiatement. Et si tu as envie d'uriner, tu me le demanderas et nous nous arrêterons. Mais uniquement si tu es capable d'aligner deux mots sans utiliser du vocabulaire familier !

Kyle donna un grand coup dans un caillou qui par l'impulsion du mouvement, fut projeté contre un arbre. Il reprit son sac à dos et il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait devant John. Cet enfant était une plaie. Une vraie plaie. John plissa des yeux et il pinça la bouche. Il fulminait. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était revenu et pourquoi il avait regrettté d'avoir laissé ce.. ce gamin seul. Il avait éprouvé du remord pour cet énergumène de la pire espèce. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Il avait envie de le saisir par l'oreille et de le secouer. De lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais une chose l'en empêchait. Kyle hurla alors qu'il n'était plus dans son champs de vision. Le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait, prit le virage et vit Kyle au sol. Il lâcha son paquetage et se précipita sur le garçon qui pleurait.

-Je me suis cassé la cheville, pleurait l'enfant.  
-Laisse-moi regarder.  
En effet, sa cheville était gonflée. John posa sa main dessus et le garçon hurla.  
-Écoute, nous ne sommes pas loin de Cokeworth, si tu t'appuies sur moi, tu crois que tu pourrais continuer, nous sommes à 5 minutes pas plus ? Je suis venu il y a deux jours et crois-moi.  
-J'ai trop mal John. J'ai vraiment trop mal.  
-Écoute, j'ai des bandes, je vais essayer de te soulager, je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé.  
John se releva et retourna chercher son sac. Il prit sa trousse de premier secours. Il saisit sa bouteille de Synthol, en versa un peu dans sa main et le massa. Il prit ensuite une bande sans faire attention aux protestations du jeune garçon et il les serra fort. Il lui demanda si ça allait mieux, et le garçon secoua la tête, des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues.  
-Appuies-toi sur moi bonhomme. On y va.  
Le garçon se releva avec l'aide de John et il arriva en claudiquant à Cokeworth. Cette ville était minuscule. Un village presque. La première chose que vit John, c'était une mère avec une poussette.  
-Veuillez m'excuser madame mais est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver un médecin ou un pharmacien ? Mon fils vient de se fouler la cheville alors que nous arrivions à pieds.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Vous voyez la maison en pierre blanche juste derrière le monument au mort ? C'est le cabinet médical du Dr Rogers.  
Il la remercia, et fit avancer Kyle jusque dans le cabinet médical. Il y avait deux personnes dans la salle d'attente. John se rendit auprès de la vieille secrétaire médicale pour lui annoncer le problème.  
-Pour votre fils ?  
-Oui.  
Elle tourna les yeux vers Kyle et John vit qu'elle ne le croyait pas.  
-J'ai épousé sa mère et adopté son fils, cela vous pose un problème peut-être ? lâcha-t-il brusquement faisant rosir la dame de l'accueil.  
-Le Dr Rogers va vous recevoir monsieur Doe.  
John retourna s'asseoir près de jeune garçon et il regarda les vieilles affiches aux couleurs passés. Il tourna les yeux et vit une petite table basse en formica. Il plissa des yeux.  
-Je suis désolé, murmura Kyle. Je suis une plaie je le sais.  
-Ne dis pas ça.  
-Je le suis. C'est comme ça. Excuse-moi. Tu peux me passer le magazine à côté de toi ?  
John s'exécuta et les deux autres personnes de la salle d'attente furent appelées à leur tour. John se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Cette ville... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette ville lui rappelait quelque chose. C'était étrange comme sensation. Il avait à la fois envie de continuer et une envie de fuir, de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Quand on l'appela pour qu'il vienne dans le cabinet avec Kyle, ce dernier lui prit la main et il la serra fort.

L'homme qui les reçut était plus petit que John et fin. Il avait des cheveux poivres et sels, des lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez et il les regardait par dessus sa paire.C'était un vieil homme et l'une des premières choses que se dit John était qu'il devrait être à la retraite depuis un bon bout de temps. Il regarda avec insistance John et ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il se fit expliquer la situation et examina Kyle. Pendant que Kyle répondait à des échelles de douleur, John laissa son regard vagabonder sur le mobilier du cabinet. Son œil plus exactement, fut attiré par un tableau. Il prenait pratiquement tout le pan du mur. Il était bleu pétrole dans le haut et rouge vif dans le bas. La ligne de démarcation était jaune pétante. Les trois couleurs détonnaient dans ce cabinet. Il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que de regarder l'œuvre. John eut des palpitations. Il tourna la tête et vit un cercle fin de couleur prune. John sentit des frissons le parcourir. Il avait déjà vu ce tableau quelque part. Il ne savait pas où mais il était associé à une sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La honte.

-Quel est ton nom ?  
La voix du médecin ramena John à la réalité, mais elle ne retira pas sa sensation de malaise.  
-Mon nom ? Vous voulez mon nom de famille ou mon prénom ?  
-Ton prénom suffira, je connais déjà ton nom de famille.  
Kyle regardait John droit dans les yeux quand il répondit : "Matthew". John hocha la tête en se demandant comment il pouvait connaître le nom de famille de Kyle. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait donné son nom à l'accueil et qu'il avait fait passer Kyle pour son fils. Encore une fois. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il prenne cette habitude.

-Et bien Matthew, tu t'es fait une belle entorse ! Je vais vous prescrire des antalgiques, vous veillerez à ce qu'il n'en prenne pas plus de deux fois par jour. C'est vous qui avez posé cette bande ?  
-Oui, de toute évidence, vu qu'il vient de se tordre la cheville.  
Le médecin le regarda et John ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il avait utilisé un ton aussi cassant pour lui répondre.  
-C'est du travail de professionnel. Vous travaillez dans le domaine médical à présent ?  
-Comment ça à présent ? demanda Kyle alors qu'il se redressait et remettait sa chaussure.  
-Non. Je sais le faire c'est tout. Je vous remercie de vous être occupé de.. de Matthew. Combien vous dois-je monsieur ?  
-Vous verrez tout ceci avec ma secrétaire. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes pâle..  
-Il est toujours pâle, c'est sa carnation naturelle, répondit Kyle en étonnant John au passage. Il en savait pas que le garçon connaissait des termes comme _carnation._  
-Je vous remercie pour la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez pris en charge Matthew. Tu viens ?  
-Tu pourrais nous attendre dehors le temps que je parle à ton père.  
-Il n'a rien à me cacher, répondit Kyle.  
-Et nous n'avons pas le temps, il faut que nous y allons. Bonne soirée, monsieur.  
Il se leva suivi de Kyle et du médecin. Au moment de passer la porte, le médecin lui serra la main avec chaleur.  
-C'est bien que vous soyez revenu. J'ai cru voir que la tombe de votre père n'était pas entretenue alors qu'elle l'était encore il y a deux ou trois ans.  
-La tombe de son père ? Enfin de mon grand-père ?  
-Oui, celle de Tobias. C'était un ancien camarade de classe et..

Le téléphone sonna et le médecin s'excusa pour aller répondre. John était bouleversé mais il ne le montra pas. Il attendit d'être loin et d'arriver vers un lieu de bivouac, le Railview Hotel, et d'être dans une chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Il fit couler l'eau du robinet et en profita pour aller vomir dans le cabinet de toilettes. Il ne voulait pas que Kyle l'entende. La tombe de.. son père ? Elle était ici ? Cela voulait-il dire que.. qu'il venait d'ici ? Un nouveau spasme le prit et il déversa une nouvelle giclée de bile qui lui brûla la gorge. Il se rinça la bouche et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il était d'une pâleur à faire peur, alors qu'il était, comme avait dit Kyle, d'une carnation naturellement pâle. Il ferma le robinet et quand il ouvrit la porte, Kyle le regardait avec inquiétude, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il avait ouvert.  
-On a bien entendu la même chose ? Ton..  
-Oui.  
-Mais tu le..  
-Non, je ne le savais pas.  
-Tu te rappelles de cette ville, John ? Je veux dire.. tu savais comment venir naturellement ou tu as regardé sur une carte ?  
-Je le savais.  
Kyle ouvrit grands les yeux et essaya de sauter avant de faire une grimace de douleur. Il claudiqua jusqu'à son lit en après avoir fait une grimace, se mit à sourire  
-Si ça se trouve tu as grandi ici John ! Tu te rends compte ! C'est super. Toutes les réponses à tes questions se trouvent peut-être ici. C'est juste génial.  
-Oui.  
Il ne dit plus rien et il voulait un thé. Il y avait une bouilloire, du sucre, mais pas de sachets de thé.  
-Je vais faire une course, tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Non merci, tu vas chercher du thé c'est ça ?  
John hocha la tête.  
-Tu pourrais prendre du lait ? Je préfère le thé au lait personnellement.

John hocha la tête, prit son argent et sortit de la pièce. Il avait besoin de respirer. Le ciel s'était assombri, comme son moral. Cette sensation revenait.. Il la comprenait mieux à présent. Il détestait cette ville. Il la détestait. Son église le révulsait, ainsi que ses pavés. Il se rendit dans la petite supérette du coin. Elle était pratiquement vide. Le propriétaire qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année à peu près, avec des cheveux gris et une chemise à carreaux qui n'était pas de toute première jeunesse, le regarda de manière étrange. Mais devant le sourcil levé de John, il baissa les yeux rapidement et il marmonna un bonjour. John se dirigea dans les rayons et trouva un paquet de thé qui  
-Oh mon Dieu ! C'est toi !  
Il sentit qu'on lui sautait au cou et il lui fallut une petite minute avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. C'était une femme d'un âge incertain, plus petite que lui avec des yeux noirs, une lèvre rouge cerise. Son visage ne lui disait absolument rien.  
-Excusez-moi, on se connaît ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se dégageait.  
Elle parut outrée par cette demande et elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.  
-Ah d'accord, on se la joue comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle avec une pointe de colère tout en augmentant la voix.  
-Il y a un souci madame ?  
-Non, répondit John au propriétaire qui s'était déplacé sans même le regarder.  
-Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle monsieur ?  
-Si il y avait eu, cette dame..  
- Cette dame ? rugit-elle avec colère. Très bien. Deux ans que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles et toi, toi tu me parles sur ce ton ? Alors écoute, monsieur je-ne-couche-avec-toi-que-si-tu-mets-une-perruque-rousse-et-des-lentilles-vertes, pas la peine de venir me voir quand tu seras seul, oublie mon adresse.  
-Je l'ai déjà oubliée, répliqua John d'un ton froid qui avait horreur de se faire réprimander.

Elle se décomposa, le gifla et quitta le magasin. John leva les yeux au ciel mais il se maudit quelques secondes plus tard. Même si il avait dit la vérité à cette femme, elle était la seconde personne à savoir qui il était et il venait de la rabrouer. Mais en même temps, raconter ses malheurs à une inconnue n'était pas son genre. Surtout quand cette inconnue l'avait giflé. Le propriétaire du magasin était bouche bée, et John savait qu'il le raconterait à plus d'une personne et cela l'horripila. Il paya rapidement ses achats et retourna dans l'hôtel. Il retrouva Kyle allongé à travers du lit entrain de lire. Il était tellement absorbé dans son livre, qu'il ne le vit pas arriver, du moins, c'est ce que pensait John.  
-C'est incroyable comme livre. Franchement. L'auteur est totalement dans son délire avec les harpies. On a presque l'impression que ça existe tellement ça fait.. vrai.  
-C'est quoi Gilderoy Lockhart c'est ça ?  
-Ouais. Il est totalement barré ce mec. Tu as pris des gâteaux secs ? Sérieusement ? Il y a un souci ou quoi ?  
-Non. Pas du tout. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
-Bah... tu as acheté des gâteaux alors que tu m'as fait un speech à la gare sur le sucre tout ça... Je trouve ça juste.. bizarre.  
John secoua la tête et se prépara une tasse de thé. Il n'arrivait plus aussi bien à cacher ses émotions avec le garçon. C'était gênant. Il ferma les yeux et avala le thé qu'il s'était préparé. Ils descendirent manger dans le restaurant de l'hôtel et au moment du dessert, Kyle baissa sensiblement la tête. Presque à se cacher.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Kyle marmonna quelquechose et John ne comprit pas un traitre mot, mais il vit Kyle commencer à se cacher avec les mains.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Ma tante.. la sœur de mon beau-père adoptif. Elle est juste là..  
John jeta un rapide coup d'œil et en effet, le portrait craché de l'homme qui lui avait donné un coup de poing mais au féminin se trouvait dans l'entré regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune autre sortie possible. Kyle était devenue blême et sa lèvre tremblait de manière incontrôlée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et John encore moins.

* * *

**Salut les Potterheads !**  
**J'avais oublié de vous poster le chapitre, toutes mes excuses, j'espère que vous l'aimerez pour la peine! **  
**N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews ! **  
**xoxo ! **

**Next chapter ( il arrivera plus vite.. ou pas) : le Mausolée du Prince**


End file.
